The Crazy Happennings of Dory
by bunnynanagirl
Summary: Dory is a normal girl. Well not quite, actually she is a witch. With a hard past she finds it difficult to trust powerful figures. But when she gets mixed into the lives of the Mikealson family, everything will change. But can she accept this? And can she accept the ridiculously handsome elder Mikealson, who somehow manages to disrupt her life and her feelings? REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**What is Going ON?**

When this first started I didn't want to believe it. I mean out of all the people in the world why was I stuck in this mess? Was it fate? Was it some other mystical force from far away telling me 'this is your destiny'? Or was it just a mix of my extremely bad luck and my penchant for trouble? Well I'll let you decide that.

Before I drag you into the chaos that is my life I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Dorina Kirk; but everyone knows me as Dory. I know my name is quite a mouthful. I have brown hair that goes down to below my shoulder blades (but which I keep tied up into two buns on the top of my head), pale skin with no freckles and bright blue eyes which are hidden by thick, boxy glasses. I am very short at about 5 feet and 1 inch, but have a very fit body from years of gymnastics and different styles of martial arts. My wardrobe consists of mostly baggy or large clothes since I am not very comfortable around others who are not in my close circle of friends and tend to become shy or extremely sarcastic when nervous. For some reason my best friend, Caroline Forbes, finds this immensely funny.

Caroline is about the opposite of me in physical appearance; what with her grey eyes and bright blond hair, standing at about 5 foot 7 inches. She is head cheerleader at our school and although may seem quite vapid and shallow, is actually quite insecure, though you wouldn't think it with her bubbly, outgoing attitude (I swear she can use her attitude to persuade anyone to do anything, and yet no one believes me when I say that one day she could take over the world with all her pep). She even once almost managed to get me to try out for cheerleading squad, but I told her I was fine as being known as the weird, small, quirky best fiend of the most popular girl in school.

We have been best friends for about 14 years of my 17 year old life. From playing castle in the sand box, to listening to any and every type of music out there (in fact together we have the best illegal bootleg collection in Mystic Falls!), to dreaming about prom in our senior year and boys. Ah, such is the life of a female teenager! She is currently dating the star quarterback Tyler Lockwood, who I don't particularly like even though he did become less of a douche since turning into a fluffy monster every full moon. Still I do have to give him props for holding the current title of 'longest reigning boyfriend to miss Caroline Forbes'.

Then there is Elena Gilbert, another close friend of mine. Looks like a model with long, dark brown coloured hair, honey-chocolate eyes, and a figure to die for at a height of 5 feet 6 inches. She has a sweet personality and is one of the kindest people I know, who would do almost anything to help others. Currently she is dating Stefan Salvatore, although I personally believe that she would be better suited with Stefan's older brother Damon, not that I would ever tell her that. She can be scary!

Bonnie Bennett, who is a friend of Caroline and Elena, is not someone I would call a good friend, but rather a person who I love to annoy and who can be a bit too judgy for my taste sometimes (though I must admit she does have a wicked tongue when it comes to sassing people). Annoyingly enough she is very pretty, with her dark brown eyes and ebony curls. She is the same height as Elena and is also on the cheerleading squad with Caroline. She is also currently dating, or at least I think so but with all the drama nowadays who really knows, Elena's younger brother Jeremey (who I have to admit is FINE).

The Salvatore brothers can be summed up into an easy description of tall, dark and handsome. Stefan is known as the brooder, Damon as the bad boy (although does tend to have an older brother vibe going on around me sometimes). They are both very protective of Elena, and both in love with her (although Damon continuously denies it).

Oh and I forgot to mention; I live in Mystic Falls. Have since I was 3 years old, when my family moved here from London. I live by myself because my family was killed, well actually murdered, when I was 8; though I don't know by whom. I am emancipated and I have my own small fortress of solitude in a rather shabby apartment complex. Often I have dinner at Caroline's house; we keep each other company a lot since her mum seems to be always working. Unfortunately Mystic Falls has turned into a hotspot for the supernatural, so death and turnings have arisen. So far we have Elena the Doppleganger; Caroline, Stefan and Damon the vampires; Tyler the werewolf, and Bonnie the wiccan.

But me; I am something else. I am much more powerful than Bonnie as I was born with the magic inside me, so there are no repercussions for using its power (unlike for Bonnie who gets ill, or could very well go insane). That is why my family was destroyed; people wanted our power, but when they realised they couldn't access it, they decided it was too much of a risk for us to be alive. Caroline is the only people who know about my power, and has promised to never tell anyone about my secret.

So yeah, this is my big, cuddly, happy family. Well it was until the trouble started. But I don't know if I regret the trouble or not. I'll let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of Something New**

Fire. Pain. I couldn't escape it. All I could hear was screaming and the crinkling of the flames as they destroyed everything around me. I kept running, hoping there would be an exit somewhere. But it never stopped. I just kept on going. On and on and on, until suddenly I tripped and then …. FLUMP.

I groaned and lifted my head from the ground. Well, it looks like I rolled of the bed again. I arched my back, stretching my muscles rather like a cat would, sighing when I heard the click. Feeling the sun peeking through the curtains I opened my eyes. With my blurry vision I scanned the room until I came to the small bedside clock perched on the table. Blinking to clear my eyes of sleep, I almost didn't register the time as my brain was already in the process of shutting down for a few more hours of sleep. Almost.

'Shit' was my mantra as I realised the clock said *8:15*, "I only have 15 minutes to get school!"

Somehow I manage to be late for school an average of at least 3 times a week. It had gotten so bad that the headmaster had called me into his office and decided that for every day I was late to registration I would have the pleasure of having lunch time detention and afternoon free privileges removed. Joy I know.

Running out of the bathroom I once again tripped over nothing, (nothing was ever needed as it seems I am a very clumsy person) stuffing all my schoolwork into my bag. Grabbing my keys and making sure my hair was tied up into its usual two buns I locked my apartment and started jogging to school. Today I was wearing baggy, grey, loose pants that crumple in layers at the bottom, black trainers and an overly large, but comfy, lilac pullover as well as my signature boxy glasses. In truth I don't know why I don't wear more feminine glasses but I like the sense of security I get from wearing them. The only thing I wear that could be deemed as expensive or classy was my necklace. It is an ice blue gemstone silver wire wrapped pendant necklace that I have had my whole life, and is a family heirloom.

Finally I came up to the school gates and skidded into the classroom just as the school bell rang.

"Congratulations Dory, you actually made it on time to school for once." This was said by my form tutor and history tutor Alaric Saltzman. I just gave him a sheepish grin as I made my way to the empty seat near Caroline.

"You know maybe if you actually turned on your alarm once in a while you might not have to run to school every day?" Caroline stated with a raised eyebrow and almost disapproving tone. I took no notice of this as I knew she got great amusement of my battles against the headmaster. So I just gave her my usual sensible reply:

"Where's the fun in that?" I accompanied this with a cheeky smile, causing her to release a snort. Eyes wide, she covered her mouth with her hand and gave me a glare as she heard me chuckling next to her.

"I hope you rot in hell." Was the sweet reply from her, before we went silent as the lesson began.

The school day went on as usual and by the end it felt as if my head was a block of cement. I made this known to the others but sadly no sympathy was given, just eye rolls. As we exited the school I was talking to Caroline about her date with Tyler, well before I was rudely pushed out of the way by Bonnie.

"Come on Care, we've got to go to practise, unlike some people we actually are able to get somewhere on time." Bonnie stated as she pointedly eyed me. I just did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her before turning and making my way down the street in a fast pace.

Murmuring was heard and footsteps sounded closer and closer to me. Eventually a hand grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I turned to the person, who turned out to be Elena, and shrugged at her.

"I know you guys don't particularly like each other but can't you just try to be polite to each other at least and not at each others throats all the time?" Elena said this in an exasperated tone.

"I really do try to be nice, or at least polite, but she makes it so hard sometimes. I don't know why she doesn't like me, and don't get me wrong I admire how fierce she can be against the assholes of the school, but it's just that she always acts as if she is better than me, always, what with her patronizing tone and little digs. She just rubs me the wrong way. And don't look at me like that! You know as well as I do that I'm telling the truth!" By the end of my monologue I was angry and wanting to wrap my hands around Bonnie's throat. Not to kill her of course. No, just to maim or seriously injure.

"Ok, maybe you're a bit right. Anyway, just moving on. Are you coming with me to the boarding house?"

I gave her a sly grin. "What, and miss Damon make the moves on you in front of Stefan? Of course! There is no way I am going to miss that, just let me go buy some popcorn to go with the show,".

Elena looked at me with an evil eye. I swallowed my laughter and gave her a fake sad look. "I mean that in the most sympathetic way, of course," She let out an exasperated laugh as we change streets.

Suddenly a roaring sound invaded my ears. We stopped and looked back as it got closer. A black car was speeding towards us. Just as it was about to hit us it skidded to a stop. Two people got out, one woman with spiky, brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and green eyes, and a man with brown eyes and longish brown hair. They both wore black.

"Grab the doppelganger Trevor. Quickly, before she escapes!" The woman commanded.

The guy vamp speeded to Elena and grabbed her. "Hey! What are you doing?! Get off! Let me go!"

I stood there for a moment, watching as Elena struggled in the man's grasp before he hit her in the back of the neck and she collapsed in his arms. Then I got mad. "Hey! Let go of her before I remove your teeth with pliers!" Ok I admit that was not my best threat but I was very shocked at the moment. Unfortunately this caused the woman to turn to me, her fangs bared and black veins protruding around her eyes. "Actually you know what? I'll just let you carry, and I'll go."

I didn't have much hope that I would get far. And I was right. I only made it about six steps before my vision darkened and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was "We need to go. Elijah is meeting us at the house tomorrow,"


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ancient Vampire with a Stick Up His Ass**

Thump. Thump. Thump. That was the first thing I heard when I awakened. Remembering what had happened who knows how long ago, I quickly sat up, but immediately regretted it when my head pounded and rebelled against this movement. Groaning I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was a plain room really. Just four wooden walls, no furniture apart from a sofa which I was currently laying on and any windows that may have been in this room had been boarded up. In fact this place looked as if hadn't been occupied for a long time.

The only way to get out of here would be through the door in front of me; the one Elena was currently banging on. Well, at least now I know where the noise was coming from. She must have heard my groan as she stopped banging her fists against the door and turned to look at me. She looked worse for wear from when I last saw her. Now her clothes were dishevelled, her hair messy, and there was a large, colourful bruise on her face. I didn't know exactly what to say to her about this mess we were in so instead I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Did a door handle hit your face on the way hear?"

I think she actually looked relieved that I could still joke, though she did level me with a glare at the same time so I might be mistaken. She opened her mouth to reply to me, then shut it again and just gave me a lost look. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes. And I had to admit to myself; so was I.

'OK. That was enough panicking time, now time to plan and escape'. Thinking this I straightened my spine and a steel glint entered my eyes. If there's one thing I hate, it's people threatening my friends.

"Elena, how long have they kept us here? And where are we?"

"I don't know where we are. I woke up in here and tried to find a way out. There isn't one. Then I tried to ask them what they wanted with us, but as you can tell from my face, they, particularly the male, didn't appreciate my questions." She said this all very fast and then started to bite her lip. The only appropriate response I could give her was:

"Well shit, then what do we do now?,"

A short time later and nothing had changed. We were stuck here for however long, with no food or water, and it was bound to get cold. I looked next to me where Elena was sleeping. We had decided to take turns being on guard, to save our energy. I volunteered to guard first since out of the two of us she looked the most drained, both physically and mentally.

The sound of a bolt being moved signalled me, from my position on the floor, that someone was coming in. Quickly I nudged Elena awake. As the doorknob twisted we both sat up, tension filled our bodies. Two people entered. They were the same people who had captured us earlier. Elena had told me they had come in earlier, and the guy Trevor had hit her.

I opened my mouth to speak. But Elena beat me to it.

"What do you want with us?" From the tone of her voice I could tell that she had moved on from being terrified and cautious to just plain angry. Let me be the first to tell you, an angry Elena is a very hard to handle Elena; since an angry Elena is one who starts to get reckless. Fortunately she hardly ever gets truly angry, mostly just annoyed. Unfortunately this was one of those instances where her anger was about to come loose, so I clamped my arm on her wrist, gave her a look that said 'calm the heck down' and took over.

I opened my mouth to speak again. Again I was interrupted.

"You are the Petrova Doppleganger. Your blood is the key." The woman, Rose, replied.

"Key? Key to what?" I asked before anyone could stop me.

"The key to releasing the curse. And the key to our freedom. For over five hundred years we have been running. Running from our mistakes, and those whom wish to punish us for them." Trevor said.

"No not from our mistakes. Your mistakes. It was your mistake deciding we should run, just as it was your fault to trust Katerina!" Was the harsh reply from Rose.

"Wait you know about the curse? So you must know who it is who wants me? Are you handing me over to them? You can't! Please don't do this! Please!" Elena half demanded, half pleaded to the two vampires.

"No. I am sorry but I am tired of running. Besides it is too late, Elijah is on his way." The way she said that statement 'Elijah is on his way' reminded me of the way you would see people in movies speak before they headed off to the danger, before they were dead.

"Who is Elijah?"

This time it was Trevor who answered. And you could tell he was speaking from experience, if his shaking voice is any indication.

"He is a very old, very powerful and very dangerous vampire. You cross him, betray him, and death is what you would hope to receive as punishment. Your Salvatore friends are child's play compared to him. I would know. I made the mistake of betraying him, by helping Katerina Petrova escape. I have spent my whole life since then hiding and always looking behind my back. I won't do it anymore."

It was at that moment that I knew there was no chance of them letting us go, or of us escaping. Elena realised it too. We stared at each other in silence before Rose spoke.

"Come, he will be here soon. You will meet him in the sitting room."

As Elena and I made our way to follow her I heard a fluttering by my feet. I looked down and found a crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, I muffled a laugh and handed the paper to Elena conspicuously. She read it over as we followed the vampires down the spiralling staircases. A small smile covered her face and when her eyes met mine there was some hope in them. And in mine. After all the paper did read:

'Stefan and Damon are on their way'.

As we waited I could see Trevor getting more and more tense. He was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Once in a while he would stop to grab his hair. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have burst out laughing at the site he made.

Then a car was heard coming up the gravel and stopping. Everyone froze. I grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it. I realise I could have tried to use my powers but it was too risky. Since I was still perfecting my control I doubted I would be able to take on three newly made vampires, let alone two extremely old and one ancient one.

Trevor panicked and looked to Rose with wild eyes. "We shouldn't have done this. We shouldn't be here. He will destroy us!" Rose started to speak, probably to reassure him, but when her mouth opened it was not her voice that was heard. No this voice was cultured, confident and definitely male.

"Come now. I will at least hear your confession before I rip your hearts from your body."

Elijah was here

PlEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I NEED FEEDBACK


	4. Chapter 4

**The Abercrombie Model has Arrived**

Calling Elijah good looking would not be doing him justice. I mean I know he is supposed to be the bad guy here, but really did he have to be that handsome. It was like watching male model enter the room, what with his deep, brown eyes, oddly captivating head of hair (I don't know why but I just wanted to go up to him and run my hands through his hair repeatedly) and impressive height at around 6 foot. Which of course means he towered over me. When you pair his looks with the expensive Armani suit he was wearing, he made quite an imitating sight. I mean come on you could practically see his muscles from how well the suit fit, and believe me it fit well.

At his words both Rose and Trevor had stopped moving, or breathing, and for all intents and purposes seemed to have become statues. At the same time my hand had become numb, due to Elena squeezing it so hard. In fact it was starting to hurt quite a bit.

Seeing that the other two vampires were making no move to speak, Elijah broke the silence.

"Well, why have you called me here? I hope there was a good reason? If not I will gladly amuse myself by taking your lives." He said all this with a small smile on his face as if he was merely talking about the weather.

After hearing this Rose stepped into action. Taking a steadying breath, she stepped forwards and addressed Elijah with as much calm as she could place into her voice.

"We have called you here to repay you for the mistake made all those years ago. We want freedom. After 500 years of running we are tired."

"And what do you have that could possibly convince me to let you live? Have you captured Katerina to present her to me?" Elijah asked in a calm, cool voice.

"No, we don't know where Katerina is. But we have found you something even more valuable. We have found you a living, breathing doppleganger of Katerina Petrova!" was the stuttered reply from Trevor. I could see him shaking as Elijah slowly approached him, reminding me of a tiger circling their prey, before they devoured it.

After a few moments of heavy silence Elijah grabbed Trevor's neck and slammed him against the nearest wall. Above them part of the wall and ceiling broke and fell to the ground. Gasping as his air supply Trevor raised his hands trying to remove Elijah's hand from around his neck, to no avail. Eventually Elijah minutely loosened his grasp to allow the younger vampire a breath before stating in a steely, chilling voice that penetrated throughout the room:

"Impossible, all of her living family was destroyed. I would know as I took pleasure in making it a fact.".

"Well, one must have not been there," Rose spoke once again. Her shaking had increased even more, reminding me of a leaf shaking in the wind.

Of course as I had explained to you earlier I had a knack for either causing or getting into trouble. Well apparently it also occurred in live and death situations. Really though it was actually Elena's fault. I mean did she have to squeeze my hand quite so hard? I tried to hold it in but the pain got too much, which lead me to gasping in pain as I removed myself from her grasp, and muttering to her:

"Elena will you let go I think you broke something!" Unfortunately this reminded everyone else that we were also present in the room.

At hearing my voice the ancient vampire snapped his neck in my direction, giving me a once over. His stern expression faded slightly, and instead interest appeared in his eyes.

"Well what have we here? It wasn't necessary for you to bring me a snack,"

Hearing this I started to glare at him, momentarily forgetting that he could crush me in seconds. Then, without thinking I did something that could very well have gotten me killed. I gave him the finger. Apparently my survival instincts are just not working today!

Luckily he seemed not to take offence to what I did, instead he seemed to be slightly amused, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Then his eyes then flicked over to Elena and any previous amusement fled. In fact every part of him seemed to close off and his body stiffened.

"Impossible"

With vampire speed he whooshed over right in front of us, causing both of us to recoil from the speed. But instead of attacking us like we thought he would her simply bent his body and lowered his face to Elena's neck. A sharp inhalation was heard. The word human was muttered. Slowly he lifted his head away from her throat, until he was at eye level to her. Then a sharp, wicked smirk graced his face.

"Hello there" He said to her. Normally those softly said words would not cause a person start shivering in fear, but when you accompany that with his ice cold gaze, and intimidation factor that comes as vampires get older, then they can really frighten you.

Can you guess what happened next? That's right I interfered. The stress of the situation and the realisation that he would possible try to cause harm to my friend caused my reckless levels to rise majorly. This leads me to doing life threatening actions and to becoming very protective of my friends; stupidly so.

"Oh hell no! I think you should step away from my friend now." I push him back surprisingly easily, but only because he was shocked by my audacity.

"Listen. I don't know what you are planning to do to my friend. But rest assured I won't allow it to happen, because I won't allow you to take her away from me." I practically shouted this in his face, while at the same time repeatedly poked him in the chest to help get my point across. I must say it was a very firm chest, and from my height I could feel his stomach muscles, not that I counted them or anything.

For about the third time everything went silent as Elijah stared at me, and I tried to keep eye contact with him, which was harder than it looked, due to intimidation. He grabbed my arms tightly and a second later my back was slammed against the wall. He stepped closer till we were almost chest to chest and placed his hands on either side of my head. By now my heart beat had increased and I tried to grasp against the wall to centre myself and he leaned down towards me.

"Well then I guess you will be coming with us then." This was murmured against my ear, his hot breath lightly fanning my cheek. He stayed like that for a few moments and then stepped away, turning his attention back towards the two other vampires in the room.

His voice takes on a pleasant tone as he speaks to them.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us, so we best be going. One order of business to take care of first."

Rose and Trevor look at him, faces filled with relief. Trevor steps forward and addresses Elijah with a relieved, tired voice.

"We have waited…I have waited so long for this. Thank you Elijah."

"No thank you. Now I am keeping my word and freeing you." With those words Elijah tore through Trevor's body, his hand returning with his heart, blood dripping from his fingers. Then everything got out of control.

Elena ran over to me shaking and muttering 'no' over and over again, while I wrapped my arms around her and tried to stop my stomach from churning as Trevor's body collapsed onto the floor and blood seeped from him, creating a puddle of dark, thick liquid. Rose screamed and tears fell from her eyes as she rushed towards Elijah. But before she could reach him he held up his hand in a 'freeze' motion and calmly said

"Rose. Act wisely. You are finally free, don't give it up in a moment of unplanned weakness. I did as I promised. You are free to go." With that statement he let the heart drop to the ground.

"Why?" Rose barely managed to speak that word, from all the shaking and the tears.

Elijah studied her for a moment, wiping his hand clean with a handkerchief, before sighing and saying as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Trevor betrayed me, he got his freedom through death. You on the other hand were just being loyal to him, as family should be. I can respect that, and it is for that fact alone that I allow you to leave with your life. Now Go!"

Rose turned to us once more, her eyes apologising to us even though she was silent. Then she turned her back on us and whooshed away. Leaving just us, Elijah and a dead body in the house.

He turned towards us and held out a hand.

"Well I believe that it is time for us to make our way from this place. Don't you agree?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Coat Hangers Can Really Hurt**

We stare at him in silence, still shocked at what we saw. I mean it's not every day you see someone's heart get ripped out of their chest. Elena slowly straightens herself from my arms, her legs finally getting their strength back, allowing her to stand. We brace ourselves against the wall as Elijah faces us. His eyes sweep our faces, and seeing our rebellious stares lets what could be called a long suffering sigh, before addressing us in a stern tone.

"Come, let us go." His voice is like steel, cold yet sultry and delicious at the same time. I swear if he hadn't just ripped a guy to shreds a moment ago I might have swooned. Oh who am trying to kid, on the inside I am swooning to the max. Although I am not too sure what that says about me, admiring the psychopath and all that jazz. Oh wait time to focus again, he is coming this way.

"I believe I said we were leaving? I don't care to repeat myself. Now either you can start walking by yourselves or do I have to drag you to the car? Either way you will be coming with me."

I glanced at Elena, trying to convey with my eyes what we needed to do. Distract the big, bad vampire. Sure, no problem I mean the worst that could happen is he rips our hearts from our chests just like he did with Trevor. Elena shakes her head at me as she can see me plotting. Well then time to do what I do best, which is something utterly ridiculous. And with that thought I make a mad dash towards the staircase.

I honestly thought I did quite well. I mean I managed to make it up to the first step before he tackled me against the wall. Wow apparently he has quite a palate of glares. In this case I am finding it rather hard to see him since many black spots seem to be appearing on his face. Though maybe that was due to the hand that was around my throat cutting off my air supply. Can you guess what happens next? That's right this is where I do something incredibly stupid again. In this case it was a desperate attempt for air but still, not good for me in the long run.

So basically I kneed him in the balls. Turns out all males, even vampires are affected by that. He drops me to the floor and crouches with one arm against the wall. Then I make the quick decision to hide behind Elena, maybe he won't see me? No such luck as he turns towards us, his face so cold I start shaking.

"Maybe that wasn't my best idea?" I murmur to Elena. She just gives me a blank stare. Well maybe I can try to fix it, so I clear my throat.

"Um, I actually didn't mean to do that, so… sorry. In my defence though you were sort of strangling me. So truce?" I accompany this with a sheepish smile and puppy dog eyes. Surprisingly his eyes seem to get a little less cold and the sides of his lips start twitching. Then he's back to before and starts walking towards us again.

This time it is Elena who stops him.

"What about the moonstone?"

He freezes, before replying in a smooth tone: "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know where it is. And I know you want it." As she says this, she takes a step backwards, raises her chin and gives him that famous, defiant Gilbert stare I know all too well.

Before anything could be done Elijah whooshes in front of her and steals her vervain necklace murmuring that she wouldn't need that anymore, and faces her. In a forceful tone he asks her:

"Tell me everything you know about the moonstone."

And she does. She told him about Katherine, the tomb and everything in between. I slap my hand against my forehead, lamenting at how utterly pathetic we were at hiding information. When Elijah finished interrogating Elena, he looks over to me with a raised eyebrow. Damn didn't know someone could look so handsome doing that. Then I remember the strangling and the now prominent bruises on my throat. Tracing them lightly I try to say softly to him, but it comes out in a harsh croak instead.

"No I am not wearing vervain, Elena has told you every.." Before I could finish my sentence my voice broke into a coughing fit. I wheezed, rubbing my throat gently. A pair of fingers trace my bruises and the vampire lifts my head to meet my wide, bambi-like eyes.

"My grip may have been too hard." I realise that that was the closest thing I'll get to an apology from him so I reply with a weak nod.

A loud bang rings through the house. Doors slam and wood creaks around us. Elijah takes a menacing step towards us.

"Who else is here?"

But before he is able to ask more, there are two dark blurs running around us. One blur tackles Elijah to the ground, while the other blur, which happens to be Damon, shushes us and hides us down an unseen corridor before leaving to help Stefan. All Elena and I can hear from our crouched positions in the dark is bangs, creaks and shouts. There is silence before Elijah calls out.

"To whomever it may concern, you are seriously wrong if you believe you can beat me." A loud snap is heard "I repeat you can't win." He says this with such conviction that for a moment, and just a moment I feel hopeless. Then a groan is heard and the Salvatore brothers call for us to come out.

As we step from the corridor, to the exit, I see Elijah. His face is grey and veined. He is not moving, his heart having been pierced by a broken coat hanger. He was impaled to the wall. I just stop and stare at him in silence. I almost feel sad, though I don't know why. I had only known him for about an hour. He was the enemy, yet I still remember when he first entered the room. I don't think I'll forget him anytime soon. And anyway who would want to forget such a handsome face?

A few hours later everyone is at the Salvatore house. After the day we had I decided some serious action was needed, so I grabbed Damon's alcohol, some glasses, and after pouring some for everyone used Damon as a teddy bear. (Not that he particularly minds. I had been doing this routine for as long as I had known him, and it worked in our little sis, big bro system). I called everyone to attention and said.

"To us for surviving this. To Damon and Stefan for saving us, and to Caroline for helping them. And, even though it pains me to say this; to Bonnie for using her witchy skills to find and contact Elena and I. Cheers!" Surprisingly no one interrupted, just knocked back their drinks.

There was a few moments of contemplative silence, then Caroline asks the question we had all been thinking, yet no one was brave enough to voice out loud.

"So what now? I mean wasn't Elijah supposed to be the 'Big Bad'? If he's gone then surely that means we are safe? I mean he was definitely dead right?"

Damon is the one to speak.

"Oh yeah, he is definitely gone. Unless of course he can come alive and unstake himself from the wall, and regenerate? Oh wait he can't cause he is a vampire. To stake a vampire is to kill a vampire. It's not rocket science Blondie." He says all this in his customary sarcastic Damon voice.

But what he does say helps. It makes us realise that there is no way for Elijah to be alive. He is gone. After that declaration the room seems lighter and less claustrophobic. It makes us smile.

Finally, as night begins to fall we decide that the day has been long enough and that it is time to get some good rest. And surprisingly I fall asleep like a baby, with no nightmares of fire and death. No just dark, brown eyes. But my dream doesn't really seem creepy, but instead comforting. But then again I do find the weirdest things good.

You know how some people say that life is a bitch sometimes? Well I agree with those people.

It started out as a good day. I was early to school for once, Bonnie and I were being cordial to each other and I got a good grade in my maths test. Yay!

Break had just ended and now I had Classics. Normally I love the class. Either we are learning Latin, Ancient Greek or learning about ancient mythology and the Egyptians etc. It's my favourite class. Unfortunately I always had a horrible old woman call Mrs Lambert as my teacher. But she was late today, so I asked the person seated next to me where she was.

"Didn't you know? Mrs Lambert retired. We have a new teacher who apparently is quite young and really hot. Or so I hear."

The day just keeps getting better and better for me. Well until the teacher entered the room. Then it went to hell. I actually started to hyperventilate silently in my seat. I quickly texted the rest of the Scooby Gang saying 'Shit- Guys we have a Major Problem'.

Just as I pressed send a shadow falls on my desk and the teacher says:

"I'm afraid there is a no phones in class policy Miss Kirk. I will have to confiscate it and you can pick it up after school from my office."

Gulping, I hand over my phone and raise my eyes to the dark, mesmerising, brown ones of the teacher. He turns and walks back to the front of class before turning and addressing the students.

"Good morning class. I am your new Classics teacher Mr Smith. Elijah Smith."

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**After School Special**

For the rest of the lesson I was numb. Literally, you could cut off a finger and I wouldn't even feel it. How could Elijah be alive? Sure it's nice to see such a specimen of a man, and to be able to freely eye him up, but Damon staked him. He was dead, as in desiccated, face all grey and veiny, dead. So how the hell is he standing in front of the class, teaching us Latin?

After an hour the bell rang, and was I relieved when it did. All I wanted to do was get out of here, and away from him. Do you know what it feels like to have someone stare at you nonstop while you are working? If you have then I feel sorry for you. If you haven't well let me tell you; it's creepy. As soon as he had set us homework and released us, I was out of my set. Shoving my books in my bag I quickly made my way towards the door. Unfortunately just as I was about to exit, he called to me.

"Miss Kirk; if you could please come to my office afterschool then we will discuss the use of your phone during class time, and a suitable punishment. Thank you."

He looked up from the papers on his desk at the word 'punishment', and let's just say he did not look pleased. Crap, I guess he's still a bit sore about the killing him thing. I nod to him before turning and quickly leaving. As soon as I was out of his sight I quickened my pace to a run till I got to the outside table where we usually ate. Not surprisingly the Scooby Gang was already there. Well it's good to know that they believe that when I say major problem; I mean Major Problem.

"Good you're all here." I said as I sat down next to Stefan, stealing his chips as I did. He just gave me an exasperated look before he pushed his lunch food towards me. I gave him a bright, sunny smile as I dug in.

"So what was so important that we had to all come rushing to your command?" From the sarcastic tone, you could easily tell that Bonnie was the one to say this. I glared at her as Caroline elbowed her, while giving her the ultimate 'seriously please stop' stare. Good ol' Caroline.

I decide to play with her a little.

"Well Bonnie, it seems that I have a new Classics teacher, who is really good looking!" Just to put icing on the cake I say this with an extremely annoying, bubbly tone.

"That's it?" Ah it's just so much fun annoying Bonnie.

"Well if that's all then I'm leaving." This time Damon was the one to talk. When he had said this everyone else followed suit and began to stand up. I waited until he was in the precarious position of stepping over the bench before speaking again.

"Oh and did I forget to mention? He's Elijah. As in the vampire you staked yesterday. Yeah he doesn't see so dead anymore." I really did choose the perfect time to say that as it was extremely amusing to watch Damon face-plant the ground.

That's when everything became tense. And silent. That happens a lot nowadays. No one said anything for a while; just stared at each other. Elena was the first to speak. And it wasn't the most eloquent or confident speech she's done.

"How is that possible? We killed him. Are you sure it was him. And what is he doing here?". She managed to get that out in one breath, at the same time she grabbed Stefan's hand. He just gave her one of his more caring, brooding looks and pulled her closer. Damon watched this with a sad glint in his eye. Maybe I should speak now.

"Oh yeah I'm sure. There was no mistaking the suit. And the fact he introduced himself as Elijah." Was all I said.

"But we still don't know what he's doing here," Wow, Stefan actually spoke a sentence, and without a grim tone for once, even though this time it would actually be appropriate. Huh, you see something new happen every day, don't you?

"I don't know. But I can find out. He confiscated my phone and asked me to come to his office afterschool to retrieve it, and find out my punishment for using it in class.".

And of course it went silent after I said this. Again. Well at least until Caroline burst into a fit of giggles. We all gave her strange looks as she kept on laughing, all while mumbling about 'punishment', his office, and an 'after school special'. When I heard that I blushed heavily and shouted at her.

"Caroline get your mind out of the gutter. This is serious business." I said this with as much composure as I could, and tried not to think about what she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry, but come on! It sounds kinky. Right? And besides he's seriously hot for like a thousand year old man. And can you imagine all that experience he must have?"

And with that she somehow managed to make my blush even deeper. Everyone else now realised where Caroline's thoughts had headed. The girls looked intrigued and slightly amused, while Damon and Stefan just looked disgusted, maybe even a bit green. Tyler on the other hand had gone really red, and had an angry face. He shouted at Caroline to 'shut the hell up' which shocked me; he had no right to speak to her like that. I watched as her face fell.

"Don't worry guys. There's a much higher chance of me dying than me having sex." I tried to say this in a joking way, to lighten the mood. Luckily it worked. Of course, now I couldn't get the picture of a shirtless Elijah out of my head. And even though it was just from my imagination, boy was it a sight to see. Damon got me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, let's just move on from that sickening thought. Anyway, this is the plan. Dory, you go to meet Elijah and find out as much as you can. Elena, you will meet up with Rose and she will teach you how to fight while Stefan, Bonnie and I will try get the Moonstone from Katherine. Tyler and Caroline; you deal with Tyler's 'Furry Problem'. We will meet at the boarding house at 9 o'clock tonight. Everyone got it?".

Just as he finished talking the bell rang, ending our conversation. We all just nod to him and make our way to class. Or in my case nearer to my doom.

When the final bell rang I made my way to Elijah's office. The rest of the gang had left already, and as I got closer to the door I felt more and more nervous. Finally I reached the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked on it. He called me in.

I stood in the doorway, watching him stack up papers on his desk, until he raised his head and said in a clipped tone.

"Close the door please Miss Kirk." I swallowed before doing as he asked.

As soon as the door was closed, I felt a presence behind me and hot breath on my neck. My heart rate increased.

"I believe we have much to discuss. But first.." Suddenly the world shifted, my back hit the wall, and a hand wrapped itself around my throat. We stared at each other and I know I should have been more scared, but at that moment, with him pressing me against the wall with his body, Caroline's voice came up in my mind saying 'kinky'. As I felt my neck and face heat up as a blush arose, I decided it was best I said something before I embarrassed myself. Well that didn't really work. It turns out I can embarrass myself even more by talking, what with my foot in mouth syndrome. I said the first thing that popped into my mind, apart from the image of him shirtless, which was:

"We have got to stop meeting like this!"

As soon as those words left my mouth I gasped and covered my mouth. Maybe to try stop myself saying anything else, maybe to try and suffocate myself to end my torment; I wasn't quite sure at that moment which was more pressing, I just stood there looking at the floor, mouth covered, blush present and waited for whatever he would do for my obvious contempt towards him. Nothing happened. I waited a moment longer. Still nothing.

Then I heard a slight chuckle. His hand released my throat. I slowly raised my head to look at him; only to find him leaning against his desk with a small smile on his face. I gave him a confused stare, straightened my back and asked the most pressing question on my mind.

"How are you alive?

At once his relaxed posture stiffened, and the smile left his face. Then he told me quite simply:

"I'm an original. I can't be killed by normal means. A stake to the heart will only temporarily restrain me."

Well that's not reassuring. We are dealing with a vampire who can't die, and who wants to kill my friend. Huh, and I thought today was going to be a good day.

"Why are you here? What do you want with us? With Elena?" I had to find out as much as possible. I had to protect my friends. After all they were all I had left.

He searched my face, seeming to search for something that would let him know whether I could be trusted or not. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for, as he replied to me.

"I want the doppleganger to stay alive."

Silence. What? Why would he want her to stay alive. Didn't he want her for Klaus?

He must have seen the confusion on my face as he somewhat answered my silent question.

"To put it simply; I don't want Klaus to break his curse. I want to kill him. To do that he must be vulnerable, which he will be when trying to break the curse. So he must come here, to the sacred ground where the ritual must take place. That way I will be here to kill him. That is why your doppleganger friend must stay out of harm's way. That is why I allow her to stay here, when it would be easier to take her from this place."

"Wait. So you don't want to kill us?" Please say no. Please say no!

"Not at the moment, but since you seem to be an infuriating creature, no doubt that will change in the future." Then he smirks at me. Actually smirks. That arrogant arse. That smirk just make me want to punch him. But I resist, barely. We do not want a repeat of what happened when I kicked him in the balls. After all, there is no Elena to hide behind this time.

"Well then. I'll just be leaving you to your revenge planning. Enjoy!"

I turn to leave, but as soon as I move forward I slam into something hard. I place my hands against it and take a step backwards to find out what I smacked into. Turns out the hard thing was Elijah's chest. I resist the temptation to flex my fingers against his shirt. Instead I look up at him and give him the 'evil eye' stare. Well at least I try to without blushing.

He leans forward and looks me square in the eyes. And says:

"Tell me everything you know about Elena Gilbert"

I stare at him for a moment, and then I push him away hard, scoff at his audacity and make my way to the door. Before I can leave he grabs my arm. He starts to speak but I am so angry I cut him off.

"You arse. Are you so confident that you believe I will tell you anything about my friend? Well guess what; I don't betray my friends. Nothing you say can or will change that. And if you dare try that again I don't care if you're an original vampire or not; I'll stake you myself!" By the time I had finished my speech our faces were inches apart.

He said nothing though. Merely looked at me in slight bewilderment and curiosity. Then he finally spoke.

"You aren't wearing vervain. There is none on your person, and none that I can smell in your blood. Yet you resist my compulsion. How? What are you?" With every sentence he took a step forward until, for about the millionth time my back hit the wall. I gulped. Truthly, because of my powers I was immune to any types of control. But I couldn't tell him that. So instead I said:

"I don't know,"

A moment later Elijah's phone rang. He stepped away from me and answered it, all without taking his eyes off me. I felt like a rabbit being watched by a very hungry wolf. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but also made my blood heat up in an entirely different way; but I would analyse that feeling later, at a less dangerous time.

After a few moment of talking I heard Elijah mutter a 'thank you Jonas' and clicked is phone shut. It seems he was all business again. All cool and calculating.

"It seems Elena decided to give herself up to save all of you. She somehow contacted one of Klaus's minions. They must be taken care of immediately. We will leave now." He said this all very calmly.

How could Elena do this? After all we've been through to keep her safe! To keep her alive? And she was just going to throw that effort away? Hell no! I'll be giving her a piece of my mind. How dare she make that decision without consulting us, her family, first!

Then his last sentence caught up with me. He still had a grip on my arm as he led me outside towards a fancy car.

"We?" I stuttered.

"Yes. You haven't explained to me about your little compulsion resistant talent yet. And I might need some leverage to get her to listen to me. That is where you come in. It seems you and your friends don't like listening to my authority. Now we are leaving."

When he had finished speaking he did something that surprised me. Instead of asking me to get in, he just picked me up, bridal style, and placed me my seat. Then before I could blink he was next to me, the doors were locked, and the engine running.

He looked over at me.

"Do up your seat belt. I might not be able to die but you most certainly can." The arrogant tone came back to his voice.

At that moment I was too confused. But I swear, with all that is happening in my life, I will be lucky to escape partially sane. Right now, I just have a headache.

Then he pressed the accelerator and we were off.

PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**The One where Elijah is a 'BOSS'**

Sometime during the drive I had fallen asleep. Unfortunately for me it was not like in those movies where the pretty girl falls asleep in the perfect, hair tidy, neat way. No, I was not that lucky. Instead picture me with messed up, slightly knotty hair, crick in my neck, and of course my face was smashed against the window. In fact think I might have even been drooling a little. How lovely.

Once I realised where I was, and whom I was with; I quickly sat up and wiped my mouth with my hand. Trying to not blush at how I must have looked, I turned towards Elijah, hoping he hadn't noticed my embarrassing sleeping system. I mean I know that he was sort of our enemy and all that, well actually I'm still a bit confused on the whole 'I don't want Elena to die' bit, but come on! Who wouldn't want to look respectable for that hunky piece of vampire? Not that I would ever tell Caroline that. She would just believe I was in love with him, or something equally silly. Then of course she would make up a ridiculous plot to try and help me get Elijah to fall for my 'charms' as she so eloquently puts it. Hah, as if I could get someone like that, not bloody likely. Ooops, I think the vampire in question has been trying to talk to me ever since I woke. Well, better concentrate.

"What was that?" I tried to say this in a polite, slightly apologetic tone, but it didn't seem to remove the stern look from his face.

"Miss Kirk, I do not appreciate being ignored. Just as I am sure you would not like me to compel your little friends to stand in front of an incoming car." Well it looks like I was correct about the being annoyed at me thing.

"No. You're right, I don't think I would like that… unless it was Bonnie. Then you could go right ahead, I won't be stopping you there. Maybe a hit in the head would do her some good?"

My tone was half joking/ half thoughtful as I muttered this to myself, but I knew Elijah still heard me with his crazy vampire hearing. I could see him relax slightly as his shoulders loosened, and his knuckles became less pale against the steering wheel. He turned his head slightly towards me and then just stared. Normally when a handsome person is staring at you, you would give a small, shy smile or make some sort of motion in return. But this was not possible when Elijah stared at me. It felt like he was dissecting me with his eyes, as though he could learn all my secrets in that one look. We just stayed that way for a few moments; staring at each other. I realised somewhere in my subconscious that that must mean he was not keeping a look out on the road, but I had seen Damon do something similar when driving (it must be a vampire thing). That and it seemed as if I would never escape his gaze.

Finally he dropped his gaze back to the road, but asked me:

"You and Miss Bennett do not get along? And here I thought your group of friends were all tightly bonded together Miss Kirk."

"Dory," I said this quickly and firmly.

At this he once again gazed upon me. But this time it was a lighter hearted look, accompanied by the regal raise of the eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Dory, or Dorina if you must. I feel as if I am in the principal's office every time someone calls me 'Miss Kirk'. And trust me when I say that that is a very unpleasant feeling. Besides I don't really care for formality.".

Once I finished saying this, I decided to look out the window. Maybe then I could hide my blush. I am never able to censor what I say, which always leads to me being embarrassed.

I could see Elijah still gazing at me from the reflection in the window. There was an amused glint in his beautiful brown eyes and he had a small smile on his lips (OMG they looked kissable) and as he opened his mouth to repeat his question I cut him off:

"And you're right. About Bonnie and I. We may have been in the same social circles for most of our lives, but that in no way means we are as close as everyone seems to believe. We tend to have different opinions about most things. Well, that and the fact she disagrees with practically all my life. She just doesn't understand that life is messy and for the most part can be uncontrollable, even with the choices we make.".

"And you do?"

My eyes met his, and I held his gaze in a strong, firm look, while saying simply:

"Something like that.".

Silence ruled the car once more.

"So where are we actually going? Since all I know is that Elena is trying to off herself, and you don't want that to happen." I asked this, realising that I should at least be clued in about my kidnapping.

"Yes. In simplistic terms that is right. It seems Miss Gilbert somehow tricked Rosemary to take her to a vampire called Slater, a recently deceased vampire. Instead of letting that stop her, she instead got his 'pet' to hack into his computer and find people, vampires, who would be able to contact Nicklaus. Right now, your friend Damon is currently stalling them, failing to get out of the house. Jonas Martin, a warlock under my employment, placed a spell on Miss Gilbert, to allow me to know if she met with any 'unwelcome visitors', and so I know the location of where they will be. Which is where we are going to intercept them."

"Oh. Ok then."

I don't know how he can possible make it sound like we were talking about some sort of trivial matter, but he can. It probably had something to do with the delicious tone of his voice, or maybe it was just the whole package really. I decided not to respond to his speech. Instead I thought about how much I wanted to smack Elena on the head multiple times for thinking she could get away with such a stunt. Well, if Damon hadn't already started on her.

After about twenty minutes we pulled up to a large, two story house. It was actually quite artfully done, in a nice pale blue shade with glass windows. I unclipped my seatbelt and got out of the car. As I started walking away from the car, there was a whooshing sound, and then I was up in his arms; bridal style. I did not appreciate being held up like this (by that I mean, feeling like a doll, not the feeling of his warm, muscular arms wrapped around me; No that bit felt nice.), so I made it known by wriggling and shouting at him to 'let me go unless he would enjoy being kneed in the balls again'. To this he simply replied:

"Do stop your incessant wriggling. Or would you prefer to be unconscious while I carry you into an enemy vampire's home? Because if you keep struggling then I will have no other choice but to do so Dorina." At this I decided it would be best for me to stop trying to escape. In all honesty I wasn't trying especially hard to escape. I mean who would want to leave those arms? So I asked him why I couldn't walk, to which he replied:

"Miss Gilbert and the vampires are located in the centre of the house. To walk at your human speed would take far too long. Also I have no doubt that you would try to escape, and I am not in the mood to have to chase you."

I blushed slightly at what he said but then gave him a haughty look, then turned away and crossed my arms, in a sulk. He chuckled slightly at my act, and his hot breath fanned my face. You can guess that this caused me to blush even harder.

We vampire speeded to a set of wooden double doors. Voices could be heard coming from inside. Elijah let me slide from his arms (and I admit I was slightly sad to leave them) then took off his suit jacket and passed it over to me. I made no move to take it so instead he placed it over my shoulders and rolled up his sleeves. I just stood there giving him a quizzical look while swamped in his Armani suit jacket, which I thought would be easier to wear now. He answered my silent question. Sort of.

"I believe that it might get slightly messy in there, and it would be a shame to ruin the suit; it is hard to get blood stains out of the fabric. Now shall we enter?"

I just nodded as I stood beside him. And with that he threw open the doors. It was quite a spectacle seeing everyone freeze from what they were doing. In this case Damon was telling off Elena while she was reading him her 'I must save everyone' act. Klaus's two vampires were watching the show Elena and Damon were putting on slightly confused and Rose, well she was just sitting on a couch behind them all, resting her head in her hands, looking exhausted. Which I could understand. It was hard to handle Damon and Elena in the same room.

They all looked over at us as we walked in. I thought I might as well be polite.

"Hi,"

Elena and Damon's mouths parted slightly in shock, the two unknown vampires looked even more confused as Rose froze in terror. Elijah made the first move as he addressed the unknown vampires:

"Who are you?"

One of the vampires replied in a tone which could be called patronizing. And I could tell Elijah would not take it well. That vampire said:

"Who are you!?"

Elijah paused for a moment. He stared at the two vampires as if they were insects before saying harshly:

"I'm Elijah"

And with those two words the vampires turned into whimpering, snivelling puppies. Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough you could see them shaking subtly. They told him exactly why they were here, and what they were going to do with the doppleganger.

When Elijah asked if they had told anyone else of the doppleganger; they said no. That was when he gave one of his creepy little smiles and I knew trouble was coming. So I decided to make my move:

"Wait!"

Elijah hesitated and gave me an annoyed glare. I took five large steps back.

"Continue."

And he tore their hearts from their bodies. Elena gasped and leant against Damon, while I just stared at the hearts he was holding and said under my breath:

"That was so badass," I didn't expect him to hear me but he did. His lips quirked before he dropped the hearts and whooshed away, leaving us.

I turned to my friends and my mouth spoke before I could to it:

"So what's for dinner? I'm starved!"

It was hours later now. We had all returned to the Salvatore Boarding House, where we discussed what had happened. Everyone gave Elena a good berating for what she did, which amused me greatly, after I gave her my share of harsh words. We did not know what we going to do about Elijah but we decided to keep a close eye on him. Then they all jumped at me and asked what the hell I was doing with him, to which I replied that I was kidnapped and was to be used as leverage for if Elena put up a fight. Then of course Caroline had to ask why I had his jacket, to which I just said 'Apparently it's a bitch trying to remove blood stains from clothing' and gave her a wide, sarcastic smile. We called it a night after that.

Now I was outside my dingy flat door, trying but not succeeding to budge it open. Then again what could you expect when all you lived in was a low rent, shabby apartment building complex like this one. Technically it still counted as a public place, at least that's what it said in the contract I signed, so I made sure to build up an arsenal of personal locks. There was a light breeze behind me and a deliciously solid presence pressed against my back. Elijah. I leant forward to rest against the front door while releasing tired sigh. I mean come on I had had a pretty tiring day what with nightmares half the night, and being kidnapped.

"Please leave me alone, I can't take anymore threats of surprises today. I just want to go to sleep.".

And with that I did probably the stupidest thing ever. I was so tired I actually fell asleep against the door. I could feel my body sink to the ground as I fell into a deep, deep sleep. Exhaustion had finally taken over. I felt something catch me on the way down. I don't know what happened after that but when I woke up from a nightmare a few hours later I was in my bed, under the covers, and Elijah's jacket was sitting on a chair by my desk.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU MIND HUGS IF YOU DO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolves Run Wild**

The next morning we all met in front of school. Compared to our usual selves we were mostly quiet and unresponsive. So I decided to try get us talking, or at least grunting. Really anything would be better than the miming and dull looks that was currently going on.

"So how was everyone's night? I mean after the craziness of yesterday?"

The girls just stared back at me. Wow, there was some seriously dead vibes hanging in the air.

"Oh come on! Give me something to work with. I mean I am going to need something to distract me from my lesson with 'Mr Smith'. I will take any form of distraction, just please give me something!"

I realise how desperate I sounded but can you blame me? I mean I was stuck in a classroom for an hour without any of my friends, while being taught by one of the oldest vampires in the history of the world, who had probably been living through what he was teaching us. Add the fact that he was insanely handsome and for some reason had me blushing constantly, and you could see why I was in need of a distraction.

I was roused from my thoughts as Elena finally decided to say something.

"I saw Alaric with just pink flower boxer shorts on."

Again there was silence. Well I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. Not at all. Bonnie started snickering, while Caroline and I stared at each other before turning to Elena and saying simultaneously:

"How did he look?"

"I don't know! I didn't exactly want to see anymore, for goodness sakes he's my teacher and dating my aunt! That puts him in the 'gross, do not think about' column."

Bonnie, Caroline and I smiled at her obvious freak out at seeing Alaric practically naked as we walked into the classroom. Alaric was standing by his desk as we entered. I couldn't stop myself from walking up to him and saying:

"So did you have a good night sir? I heard you partial to the colour pink, oh and that you like daisies,"

I watched as his face slowly turned different shades of red until he finally settled on a colour similar to a cherry. He glared at me when I gave him a small, innocent looking smile, before he mumbled something that sounded rather rude under his breath and told me to take a seat.

The day was rather uneventful after that. Well at least that was before I entered Elijah's class. He was sitting behind his desk, watching the other students settle. I tried to sneak into my seat. Maybe he would just ignore me, and I could pretend to be invisible? Sounds good for me.

Sadly as I made my way to my seat he called to me. I sighed, mumbled 'dammit' under my breath, and then straightened my back and squared my shoulders before turning and walking to his desk.

"Yes sir? Was there something you needed?".

He smirked at me, as if he knew that I would rather be calling him names of a much more colourful vocabulary.

"Well, after that debacle yesterday we did not manage to discuss a suitable punishment for what happened in class. So I made an arrangement with your other teachers. Instead of receiving anymore detentions for being late, you will now be my assistant."

I was stunned by this. What the hell did he mean by his assistant? I don't want to be an assistant to some crazy, old man vampire. Then I noticed him glaring at me with his delicious brown eyes and realised that I had spoken my thoughts out loud. So I tried to get out of it:

"Isn't there anything else? I mean you really don't want me as an assistant. I am lazy, slow, and wouldn't be much help at all. So you know what, you can just let me off this one time and I promise I will never do anything wrong again!"

Maybe I was laying it on too thick. But seriously how was I supposed to survive being around him alone, after school, just me and him; him and me, when I can barely keep my nerves straight in a classroom full of people?

He saw the flash of horror/ uncertainty that went across my face as I tried to talk him out of it, and his smirk widened. He stood up and leaned towards me as he placed his hands on the desk in front of him. It was done in the same way as you would see in those crime movies where the mafia boss would stroking his cat; well apart from the fact he didn't have a cat to stroke.

"No I think you will do just fine. Besides this way I can keep a close eye on you. There will be no way of you or your friends hiding something behind my back. I intend to be watching you very, very closely. Now we will start today afterschool. So I expect you to be waiting outside my office by the end of the day. Oh and don't try to get out of it, I assure you that if you try to hide; I will find you."

As he spoke his face got closer and closer to mine until we were so close that I could feel his breath heating my face, and could see the different shades of brown mixing in his eyes. Of course I was blushing heavily now, as any reasonable person would be doing when those very kissable lips were that close. So before I could humiliate myself I just nodded once then turned and hurried to my seat. I was quite proud of myself getting out of that situation without major humiliation.

The rest of the lesson was a blur. I couldn't pay attention even if I had tried to. And just like last time I could feel his eyes on me throughout the whole period. By the time the bell rang I was a hot mess. God, those eyes gave me the shivers, and not exactly the 'oh I'm scared' ones if you know what I mean. I didn't help that I had started dreaming of him shirtless halfway through the lesson. You would be just as frazzled as me all you could think of was rippling muscles and broad shoulders.

So when the bell rang I made a run for it. Nothing stopped me from getting out of there. Luckily it was lunch time and everyone was already seated by the time I got to the table. I collapsed onto the table and rested my head on my arms. I groaned in despair. Stefan just raised his eyebrow at me and said 'juice'?

"So I'm guessing the lesson with 'Mr Smith' didn't go well then?" Of course Damon couldn't go a minute without some sort of sarcastic comment. So I decided to throw one back at him. And in a perky voice said:

"Oh no! It was great! Especially the part where Elijah decided to make me his assistant! And by assistant I mean the type where he is around me as much as possible, so yeah it was fabulous!"

You know maybe I should get a career in making awkward silences? I mean I seem to be able to cause a lot of them. Finally after losing the dumb look on his face, Damon replied:

"Wow Dory, just wow. You really have a knack for getting stuck in the most stupidly dangerous situations, don't you!?"

"Hey, at least I don't go looking for danger like Miss 'I must save everyone' sitting next to me." Cue death stare from Elena.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to sign out with the nurse, since I am suddenly feeling 'oh so sick'. Damon when I come back you will so be taking me to the boarding house." Damon replies:

"Why will I be taking you from school?"

"Well, you see, if you don't then I will have to stay helping Elijah after school. Just him; scary, powerful vamp and me; vulnerable, human girl. So you see; I would rather escape that until we can come up with some sort of game plan."

And with that I strode back into school to sign out with the nurse.

A few hours later and Caroline, Damon and I met up at the boarding house, Tyler, Stefan and Matt had football practise, Elena was helping Jenna and Bonnie had some witchy thing going on. Caroline took to the stage straight away.

"Well we have another problem. A woman named Jules just arrived at Tyler's house. She's a werewolf looking for Mason, as in the guy we killed, and she brought a whole lot of furry friends with her. Now Tyler still doesn't know we killed Mason. But if he finds out then he won't forgive us, or me, even if it did happen before we were dating. And it's not like I mea…"

I decided to end her babble immediately, as amusing as it may be.

"Caroline! Breathe and focus on the major points here. She is probably looking for the moonstone, which we have. So now we need to hide it from not only an Original but also a group of dogs. So what do we do?"

Suddenly a window broke and gas filled the room. Damon and Caroline fell to the ground, crying. It looked as if their faces were burning. Must be some sort of vervain vapour. I grabbed it and tossed it into the bathroom, shutting the door. When I re-entered the living room Damon was tied to a chair by chains and a spike collar around his neck. Caroline's legs and hands were tied together and her eyes were pleading with me to run. But I couldn't leave them. So instead I raised my hand and focussed my magic at the guy holding Caroline. A moment later he was sailing through the air and went crashing into the wall. Once I saw that he was not moving I ran to untie Caroline. Unfortunately, because I was so focussed on Caroline I missed the five other guys and one woman entering the room. I also missed one of the guys hitting me in the head with a lamp.

My first thought when I woke up was 'why was I always the one to get kidnapped?'. My second thought was 'why am I hanging on a chain?'.

It was true. My hands were tied together on a hook, raising me up so that my feet couldn't rest on the floor. I looked around the cell I was in. It must have been a cellar, I concluded, from how dark and damp it was. I heard a groan to my right and saw that it was Caroline sitting in a cage. As she finally came into full consciousness she zoomed to the door of the cage to get to me. But when she touched the bars her hands burned, and she hissed, drawing them back.

"Dory are you ok? Where are we? Are you hurt?"

I assured her that apart from sore arms I was ok, and told her that I had no clue where we were. After that Caroline started shouting. I would have joined in but I needed to conserve my energy. Twenty minutes later the cellar door opened and four male wolves stepped in, one of them was Tyler.

"Tyler what's going on?" I had never heard Caroline's voice so small and weak as it was that moment. But when I turned to see Tyler's reaction I saw him glaring at us. As he opened his mouth to speak one of the other wolves, this one a broad-shouldered blond male, grasped his shoulder and spoke instead.

"Silence vampire. You are here to pay for your crimes. We know you killed Mason Lockwood, so we thought it was only fair that we get payback. You know an 'eye for an eye' as they say. Well now you and your friend will feel our pain,"

I could almost feel the heat of his anger from his words. I knew that this was not going to end well.

"Please just let Dory go. She's human. She doesn't deserve this. Please Tyler tell them!"

For a moment it seemed as though Tyler was about to agree in letting me go. Then his expression closed off and he didn't seem to care anymore. He simply said:

"Why should I. You didn't give Mason a free pass did you!? No! He's dead! He was my uncle Caroline; my uncle! But no one gave a thought to that when you killed him. So why should I care if you are killed too? Right Caroline?".

And with that he turned at left, ignoring Caroline's pleading or cries. The door closed behind him.

The three wolves spread out and the blond one from before brought out a gun from his back pocket and shot Caroline in the arm. I heard her cry out, but that sound was being drowned out from the rushing in my ears. He shot her again. I knew I needed to do something so once more I focussed my magic, and concentrated at the blond.

His hair caught fire and he dropped the gun. I smirked. Unfortunately one of the other wolves saw that I caused the fire.

"You little bitch!"

He slapped me hard and I bit my tongue to stop myself from shouting out. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. But I couldn't hold in my scream when the blond shot me in both my legs and in my chest. I felt blood start to drip from my mouth. I knew that if we didn't get help soon I was going to die. Caroline knew that too and tried to scream for help even as they threw vervain water over her. Someone punched me in the gut. I felt my vision getting fuzzy around the edges as I began to lose consciousness.

Then suddenly all the wolves dropped onto the ground holding their heads and crying out. I saw two dark shadows in the doorway. They both zoomed around the room until the wolves dropped dead, their hearts missing from their bodies. One blurred towards me and untied my hands. All I could see were brown eyes. I felt so tired, I just wanted to sleep. But as I was letting my eyes close I heard a strong, cultural (yummy I would also say if I wasn't on the verge of dying) voice called out to me:

"Dorina you must keep your eyes open. I have not permitted you to die just yet."

From that I'm sure you can guess who was carrying me outside.

I felt my body being placed onto a hard surface. I also felt more of my blood fill my mouth and started coughing more out. From what sounded like far away I heard muffled cursing and a bloody wrist was pushed into my mouth.

"Drink!"

Someone stroked my throat, coaxing the blood into my body. After a few minutes the wrist was pulled away and I finally let myself fall unconscious.

When I woke up I was back at the Boarding House. My stiff muscles protested my movement. I was in one of the guest bedrooms, still wearing the same bloody clothes, but my wounds had been cleaned and were healed. I slowly rose and made my way downstairs into the main living room where I had heard voices.

Several things happened when I entered. First everyone, even Bonnie, ran to give me a hug. I grimaced at how hard they were but endured it since I knew how worried they must have been. Then I saw Elijah standing by the fireplace, a glass of what I guessed was whisky was held in his hand. He was the first to speak, addressing Elena:

"Well it seems that everything is I order. I will take m leave then. I will see you tomorrow Miss Gilbert; you and Miss Kirk.".

Then he turned to me.

"And you Dorina. Do try not to miss this appointment. It would be most inconvenient for me, and in turn unwise for your well being. Have a goodnight." And then he was gone.

It was then I found out what had happened this night. How Elena had not met Jenna but instead made a deal with Elijah to protect us. They had then come to the boarding house to see two werewolves about to attack Damon. Elijah killed them and then proceeded to find out what had happened to Caroline and I. He had used his warlocks to find our location and immobilize the werewolves. Elena cut off Stefan's speech here.

"I swear Dory. When he heard that you had been taken he honest to God growled. It was majorly frightening. And when we found you and Caroline being tortured. And you just hanging there, your blood making a puddle on the floor. Well he was furious. I don't know what you did to get him to favour you, but I can tell you that he didn't just come to check we were alright; no he came to check on you."

I blushed when hearing what Elena was saying. So I tried to steer the conversation away from there.

"Well anyway, so Elena and I are meeting him tomorrow? For what?"

Elena was the one to answer this.

"Apparently he wants to explain some things about Klaus. We need to go and he is taking us to his house. No one is allowed to follow. Everyone has agreed, even Damon,"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he just gave me a sarcastic smile and raised his glass in my direction before chugging it back.

"Ok but why me?"

No one could answer that, so I decided to call it a night.

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm just going to take one of the guest bedrooms since I'm too tired to go home. Oh and thanks for the healing blood guys."

As I made my way upstairs Damon shouted something at me. Something that shocked me as well as made me smile (and maybe as well made me shiver in delight). He said:

"Oh we didn't heal you. No Elijah had that honour. It is his blood in your system."

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. THANKS XXX (MENTAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE).


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow Some People Have the Craziest Family History**

I woke up early the next morning from the guest bedroom in the Salvadore House. I was in a relatively good mood when I woke up as that night was one of the few nights that I did not have any nightmares. I quickly showered and dressed into a tracksuit top and bottom (half because I was too lazy to try make myself look decent since it wasn't a special occasion and half since it always irritated Damon how I never bothered to look good), before making my way over to the Gilbert household.

Jenna was the one to open the door. When she saw it was me she smiled and guided me to the kitchen. Unfortunately it seemed that she had once again tried to cook; which always ends up with either fully burnt food, or food so undercooked that one taste will send you to the bathroom puking. The sad thing about all of this is that Jenna didn't realise just how bad her cooking was; which is why I cringed when she asked me.

"Dory would you like some breakfast? I've just made a fresh patch of porridge."

Luckily before I could reply Elena came bounding down the stairs dressed in her usual coloured top and jeans; and of course her vervain necklace. I greeted her before telling Jenna that sadly I had had a large breakfast at home. So she turned her sights to Elena. And I must say that it was extremely funny seeing her caught-in-the-headlights deer expression.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna but Dory and I need to go." Then she grabbed my arm and made a break for it.

"Hold it right there. You know I need to do the parental thing and ask what you're doing. Now listen up; no drugs, no stealing or blowing up anything, and if you're gonna drink, try not to puke over someone, trust me when I say they will not appreciate it, and somehow it will end up on youtube. Oh and no sex! Even if the guy is extremely cute."

After what Jenna had just said we were not able to form words. I just turned my head to Elena, gave her a 'What the Hell!' stare and then turned back to Jenna. Elena was the one to tell her that we were going to be finishing a school history project, and that she might be home late. Then she started dragging out of the house again. As we left the threshold I decided that I might as well go with a bang, so I shouted back to Jenna.

"What if it is two guys and they are foreign? Does that mean I can have my wicked way with them?"

After that I broke down into small giggles, as did Elena.

We got into her car, and off we went. Apparently Elijah had already given Elena the address so we had no trouble finding it. It took about one hour to get to the house and when we arrived we were gobsmacked. I think that Elijah got it seriously wrong when he said house; for what was in front of us was a huge, beautifully crafted mansion. It was as if we had entered another realm what with the mansion, and the fact that it was situated right next to a breathtakingly huge lake. No I was almost certain that we were in fairytale land.

We made our way to the front door and just as I was about to knock; it opened. Elijah stood there. Once again I was stunned. Not because he had suddenly become disgustingly ugly or something but because of what he was wearing. For once he was not wearing his usual Armani suit but instead he wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that showed off impressive thighs and a very good five out of five shaped bum. Then after a moment I realised where I was looking and shook my head before lifting my eyes up; only to meet Elijah's. I froze up and blushed heavily at being caught (although I will admit that I didn't completely regret it. After all it was a deliciously wrapped up package of handsomeness.) before looking away to Elena.

"Welcome to my house. I hoped you enjoyed the sight. Now join me in the parlour and I will explain to you about Klaus and the curse" I could hear the smirk in his voice directed towards me so I decided to do the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him as we made our way to the parlour. Elena and I sat opposite Elijah and he poured us some tea. Then he spoke.

"Firstly I would like to go over the agreement made between us Elena, to make sure that you do not try do anything stupid. For your part of not running or trying to harm me in any way I shall not harm any of your family or friends, provided of course that they do not try to attack me, and shall help you to destroy Klaus. Are we agreed?"

Elena nodded her head.

"Good now let us begin.."

But I interrupted him as something had been nagging me.

"You say you want Klaus dead, but yet you want to punish Katherine for her part in escaping from the ritual; for denying Klaus. Why?"

He stared at me stonily for my interruption. But I just stared back and gave my own glare. No way was I letting him get out of this. Catching my glare he seemed almost stunned, as if he couldn't imagine that such a harmless, vulnerable creature like myself would dare try my luck at staring him down. Then his stunned look turned into slight amusement. After a few moments he replied.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Klaus dead and for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time that I would have done anything for Klaus.."

And so he told us his story. Of their time in England and of his first meeting with Katerina. And finally of the nature of his relationship with Klaus.

"Yes Klaus is my brother. Believe the term you are looking for is OMG?"

Silence overtook the room. I turned to Elena only to see her eyes bulging out and her mouth opening and closing. Finally I cracked aswell. I knew it would happen. What with the drama going on in our lives, and with Elena's family history. But this was just icing in the cake. A hysterical giggle burst from my lips. Both Elena and Elijah turned to me as I covered my mouth. But then another came forth. And another until I was shaking with laughter. I felt my whole body shaking and felt myself slip from my seat onto the carpeted floor below. It took quite a while for me to stop, and I only did because I had run out of air. So I just lay on the floor shaking slightly. I heard Elijah muttering if I was well. So I took hold of myself and worked my way back to my seat before saying.

"Sorry about that but it seems as if none of us can have simple family history. I mean really. Elena you find out that your parents are not really your parents but actually your aunt and uncle. Who you thought to be your uncle is actually your real father; oh and let us not forget your vampire mother whose husband is your history teacher, who is currently dating your Aunt Jenna. I mean that in itself was enough to fry people's brains but now we find out that you; the big, bad, old as dust vampire is actually the brother of the guy trying to kill Elena. I'm sorry but you can see why I lost it."

They both stared at me, probably quite astonished at my ability to mutter at a very fast speed. Didn't they realise that I had learnt from the master herself; Miss Caroline Forbes. After a while it just got awkward so I reached out to take a sip of my tea. Can you guess that my clumsiness would get to me now? Yep just as I lifted my cup I managed to instead knock it over and spray Elijah with it. After that my face turned bright red and I jumped out of my seat yelling that I was heading to the bathroom. I could vaguely hear behind me Elijah telling Elena that he was changing his shirt.

I locked myself in the bathroom on the next floor and slowly calmed down. I splashed my face with water and finally exited the bathroom. I felt much better; much calmer and much less frazzled. Then as I walked passed a bedroom my brain went dead. And by dead I mean so dead that not even a zombie would go for it dead. There were no brain waves passing through me apart from 'wwwwwwwwooooooooowwww'. What from you ask? From the most mouth-wateringly, glorious site one could possibly ever see. Ladies and gentlemen I mean Elijah shirtless. If I thought my imagination of that picture was something, well I was absolutely wrong. To compare the picture in my head to the real thing would be to compare a five year olds finger painting drawing to a Picasso piece. Just for a moment stop whatever you were thinking about and imagine this. Perfectly lightly tanned skin; broad, muscular shoulders, unblemished by anything; sigh-producing, proportional, strong biceps; and finally the 'Pièce de Résistance', a gorgeous solid six-pack with a light dusting of hair forming a 'v' into his jeans.

I swear that for a moment I stopped breathing. I mean this wasn't exactly the first time I has seen a guy shirtless but before it had only been high school boys. And trust me when I say that in no way did Elijah look like a high school boy. Finally I shook myself from my stupor before jogging to Elena, red-faced once more. She asked me what was wrong but I could only reply.

"Arghbl"

Once Elijah retuned I did my best to ignore him and we got through the rest of the talk. He told us about how his whole family were once human before becoming vampires. And finally that his reason for hating Klaus was that he had killed all of Elijah's siblings, and scattered their ashes out at sea, for him to never be reunited with them.

Hours later it was time to go. Darkness and the moon had risen. We walked to the front porch, before turning to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Dorina, Elena. Have safe travels."

As I turned away he grabbed my hand and brought it slowly to his lips. Elena goggled at the scene in front of her while Elijah just released me and smirked. I glared at him one last time before turning to stomp to the car, muttering about asshole vampires along the way. Eventually Elena drove us away and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, which even though she was silent said alot.

"Do not say anything," Was my reply through gritted teeth.

An hour later we were back at her house. She called Stefan and Damon and filled them in on what was learnt. That night I slept at her house, too drained from today to go home. It had after all been a very weird day.

The next morning we came down at the smell of breakfast. Apparently Jeremy deemed us worth saving from Jenna's death food and had cooked a beautiful breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes. Elena and I looked at each other before saying to him simultaneously.

"We thank you oh great one." Jeremy just laughed at this.

Jenna came down and joined us. It was a good breakfast, filled with yummy food and people as good as family with me. The doorbell rang and Jenna left to answer it. Whomever it was was definitely not welcome if Jenna's curses and harsh tone was anything to go by. She returned to the kitchen.

"I have to go get ready for school. I'll be back later. Oh and we have an unwelcome visitor."

As she left Uncle John entered.

"Hello Elena. It has been a while since we last saw each other."

Elena smiled so sweetl that I knew it was sarcastic. I was right.

"Not long enough John."

"You better get ready. We are going to your Salvatores. I believe it is time that we held a party and met Elijah don't you?"

As John talked he removed something from his back pocket. It was some sort of sharp knife like the ones used to stab into ducks or turkeys. It looked very old.

"Come along we have a lot to get ready."

Huh well now I'm even more confused. How is a turkey carver supposed to help us?

BUT NOW I CAN UPDATE MUCH MORE OFTEN.

PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**An Ode to Monologues**

"No! I really don't think that this is going to end well. Let's just forget about this stupid idea and move on. Ok?"

In the last hour and a half I had said the same sentence around about six times; each time to no effect. Of course no one was paying attention to me when I said it but finally Uncle John decided to grace me with a reply.

"Why are you so against this idea? If we do this then one of the bad guys will be gone from our lives and we can focus on keeping Elena, and the rest of us alive! Don't you see what can happen if we succeed?"

I could see the others agreeing with him, even Elena was reluctantly nodding along. Were they seriously this stupid or just being exceptionally thick today? By now I was really starting to get annoyed at them, so I let my temper go. I was sick of holding myself back.

"Yes, exactly. IF we succeed. And if we don't? Then what? Do you really think that there will be no consequences from trying to kill one of the most powerful vampires in the world? Because there will be; and I can imagine more than a few hearts being ripped out. Don't you remember the terms of our agreement with him? I do; He said he would protect us and help us kill Klaus as long as Elena doesn't try to escape, and we don't interfere with him; that includes trying to kill him. If we did then our friends, family and our lives will be forfeit. So tell me now that you still think having a dinner party where you will try kill an Original with a knife, that you have no idea will actually have any effect, is a good idea? Hmm?"

After my angry monologue I looked around. I could see that I had finally got them thinking about the danger, especially Elena. But then I saw Damon and Stefan tag-team her and I knew that she would eventually agree with them. So I decided that I was not needed here; and frankly I didn't want to be here right now either.

"Right then. I'm done.".

And with that I stood up and put my coat on to leave. As I opened the door to go Damon caught my arm, the others waited behind to see what would happen.

"Where are you going? We need to plan how the night is going to happen. You can't leave now."

He looked at me beseechingly, but I wasn't going to back down; not this time.

"Well then you can count me out. I won't be a part of this, any of it. I understand what you're trying to do, but unlike you I find the risks too great, I won't put any of you in danger like that. And frankly, I surprised the rest of you would. If I still had any blood family left, I would do anything and everything to protect them; even if it meant playing under an Original's rules. I would wish you luck, but right now I am far too angry to try say anything positive."

I left while they were still stunned by my outburst. I realised that without a car it would take me much longer to get back to town, but I felt that I needed a walk to help calm me down.

""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD""

About an hour later I arrived back at my apartment room. With nothing else to do I decided to tackle the most painful thing of all; homework. Unfortunately that consisted of a two page essay in English, a whole load of maths questions and a report about an Emperor of Pharaoh of our choosing in Classics. In total it took me about three and a half hours of sweat and tears to complete. I felt so good that I decided to go treat myself with some burger and fries at the grill.

The Mystic grill was one of my favourite places. With its calm, welcoming atmosphere and really comfortable booths it was one of the best places to come to read, do homework or just relax. And I won't forget to mention the yummy food either. I could almost feel the tension and stress sliding off of me as I climbed into one of the booths. A few moments later Matt came over to take my order. I have always liked Matt; he was one of those genuinely nice guys that could always bring a smile to your face. Plus he was quite good looking.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" He rolled his r on the last note which almost made me snort but I held it in. In return I purred at him, and replied in a fake husky, breathless voice.

"What; Are you talking too little, old me? Why you are going to make me blush honey. Now I would like a burger &amp; fries with some cola please. And maybe if you're quick I might give you a little something extra."

I winked at him after I said this, before we both dissolved into laughter. It was a game Matt and I played every time we saw each other. We would to pretend to flirt with each other, saying the most ridiculous things, to try make the other one laugh first.

"Coming right up, and this one was a draw,"

"Thanks Matt,"

He smiled at me as I handed over the menu and walked back to the bar. I watched him go then perused the room. There didn't seem to be anyone I knew around eating so I searched the bar. Maybe Damon or Alaric were having one of their afternoon bourbon shots.

I didn't see them there but my eyes did meet a pair of familiar brown ones belonging to a handsome Original brother. Elijah and I stared at each other from across the room. He watched me for a moment before swiftly finishing his drink and making his way over to me. He was once again wearing his expensive, Italian suits and I must say seeing him wear black on black so casually, with no tie and a button undone, well it was doing crazy things to my nerves. He slid into the seat opposite me.

I will admit that my head was a sort of nervous wreck, but I managed to pull myself together and to at least try and pretend that I wasn't freaking out. Besides I had enough reason already to be frazzled by him; I mean come on I saw him shirtless, and now when I look at him I keep on imagining him without a shirt on. I swear that this is pure torture. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and looked up. He was still staring at me silently. Oh well at least my food had arrived. I started to eat and decided to at least attempt conversation.

"So….."

He cut me off.

"Do you always flirt with the employees serving you? If you do I must say that you don't do a very good job at it." He smirked.

And now you can imagine just how red my face has turned. Not just tomato red but a whole new level of red. I'm talking Rudolph the bright, glowing red-nose reindeer. Yep, it was that bad. I quickly searched the room, looking for an escape. And I found one.

"Jenna! Over here. Join us please!"

As Jenna neared I gave her he 'please save me from this disaster' eyes. At that look she stopped moving and took in the scene of my red face and Elijah smirking. For a moment I thought that she would actually turn away. Luckily she took the initiative and sat next to me, stealing my food at the same time.

"Hi Dory. Who's this?" she said in a flat tone.

"Elijah Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Summers. I am the temporary Classics teacher at Mystic Falls High School."

I cut him off seeing the sad look on Jenna's face.

"Jenna what happened?"

So Jenna let it all out. From Alaric not opening up to her to her meeting Isabelle, and finding out she is Elena's mother. I could understand how hard it must be for her; and I knew Elena and Alaric might be mad at me later but I had to say something before she gave up on Alaric. I knew what I was going to say would be hard, but it needed to be said. So I took a deep breath.

"Jenna, I'm gonna say some things and I want you to not interrupt me otherwise I don't think I'll be able to get it out, ok?"

She looked at me, pursed her lips then nodded.

"I know that Alaric has not been telling you things, nor has Elena, and I get that your mad but they have their reasons. They were trying to figure out a way to tell you about it all, together, I would know since I was helping them sort it out. You weren't supposed to meet Isabelle. I know it must suck that this was kept from you but they were trying to sort out their own lives too, I mean Elena doesn't even know if she wants any contact with Isabelle, and Alaric, well give him a chance. I mean how would you feel if you found out that the woman you loved, and were married to, that you had to say goodbye to, believing she was dead, suddenly turns up? I can tell you that he loves you, and that he doesn't have romantic feelings for Isabelle anymore. You don't have to forgive them straight away, just give them a chance to explain everything to you first, ok?"

"But.."

"Do you remember what happened when I was 8 years old?"

"You mean when your family….."

"YES, anyway do you remember how long it took for me to tell everyone about it? It took me two months. The reason was that firstly I didn't know how to think about it let alone talk about it. But the other reason was that I didn't want anyone to think or act differently around me. I just wanted it to be like it was before. That is what Alaric and Elena are feeling to an extent, so just give them a chance. Please?"

Boy am I on a roll with monologues today! Jenna seemed to be contemplating my words so I looked away from her and took a sip of my cola. Once again I found Elijah staring at me, though his stare didn't seem quite as dissecting as before. No it had a softer edge to it. He opened his mouth, no doubt to ask me what happened when I was 8 but paused when he saw me flinch at the beginning of his question. So he did something very kind and very surprising. He changed the subject.

"Well then tell me is the food in this place really as tasty as everyone says?" For that blatantly obvious change in subject I gave him a bright, genuine smile to which he curved his lips slightly in return.

For the next 10 minutes we all talked about the town, and anything that came to our minds. Then, or course we were interrupted by Damon and his new girlfriend Andie Starr.

"Mind if we join you, Damon and I were just wanting to get a bite to eat."

"Not at all, please take a seat." Huh, why would Elijah want them here?

I just settled for giving Damon the stink eye, in which he stuck out his tongue at me. Andie interrupted our stupid faces battle, by talking to Jenna. And of course that got Jenna talking about Alaric again, but this time she seemed a lot more pensive and less angry, so I had to grin knowing that I had helped.

"You know what you guys need? A good, home cooked dinner. We could have it at the boarding house, fancy dress, wine! What do you think? It would be great! Me &amp; Damon, you &amp; Alaric, John, Elena &amp; Stefan. Oh and Elijah you could come to, that is if you are free? Say 7:30?"

We all turned to see what he would say. He gave a half-suspicious look to Damon then turned to address me.

"Will you be joining us at this dinner Dorina?"

I gulped before replying:

"No."

"Why not? Is there something going on that night?"

I could hear the undertone message in his voice, half asking if we were planning something behind his back, half threatening that it would be unwise to do so. So I calmed myself.

"No I just don't have enough money to buy a dress for the occasion. And I don't own any dresses." Hopefully that would let me get out of it.

"What colour do you prefer?"

"What?"

"What colour would you choose if you did have a dress?"

I was very confused at why he was asking me this but answered anyway.

"Purple."

We stared at each other in silence before he bid us goodbye and left. I gave Damon a confused look before he whispered something in Andie's ear. I could tell that he was compelling her but I didn't know what for. Well until she turned to Jenna that is.

"Come on Jenna, we're going shopping," She didn't give Jenna a chance to object before dragging her out of the Grill. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on but he just shushed me and typed on his phone.

Not 5 minutes later the entire gang was here. Damon gave them the lowdown of everything that had occurred. Of course the first thing Caroline focussed on was Elijah asking me if I was going.

"Wait, so he basically asked you out? Like a date?"

I sighed then replied:

"No Caroline, not like a date, I'm pretty sure he just wants me there for insurance. So once again can you please get your head out of the gutter and focus. Now listen carefully. Promise me that nothing will happen tomorrow, please. I don't want to lose any more people. Please!" I begged them.

They all looked at each other. Damon looked back at me before sighing.

"Fine we'll just have a normal dinner. Whoopie!" Though he was sarcastic in the end he still said yes.

I grinned at him before hugging him hard, giving him a big kiss on the cheek and whispering 'Thank You' in his ear.

"Now ladies and gentlemen if you excuse me I have to go raid my closet for something nice to wear for tomorrow"

Then I said goodbye to everyone and headed home to go to sleep since I had been at the bar for about 3 and a half hours and had arrived at 7 o'clock.

""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD"" ""TVD""

When I got home I decided to have a shower since I still felt quite stressed at all the arguing and mental drama that had gone on today. Though I only got lukewarm water from my shower it still helped ease my back muscles. 15 minutes later I got out of the shower, dried myself off and put on my pajamas. Mentally I went over the items in my closet. I worked out that I could probably wear my white blouse, with black trousers and a black pair of heels 5 inch heels I got from Caroline last Christmas.

As I entered my bedroom I noticed my window open. Though I didn't remember opening it. I quickly closed it before turning to my bed, where I saw a box.

On top of the box was an envelope. Carefully I opened the letter and saw just one sentence:

'_I will pick you up at 7 o'clock. See you tomorrow Dorina._

_Yours _

_Elijah'_

My hands shook as I opened the box.

Inside was a dress, a purple dress to be exact. A purple knee-length chiffon dress with spaghetti straps. It was gorgeous.

All I could think was that it was certainly going to be an interesting dinner tomorrow night."

TO EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW.

(AND I WILL GIVE YOU INVISIBLE COOKIES TOO )

xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Dinner Party from Hell**

"Caroline; you are an absolute genius!"

And she was honestly. It was now 6:30. I had just finished having a Caroline makeover, which involved a huge amount or hair pulling, shouting at each other, and by the end her having to tie me to a chair. To be fair, I am not the most stylish girl; hell I'm a complete tomboy really. But if you looked at me now, just wow! I actually looked really pretty. I was in the beautiful dress Elijah got me (I actually almost fainted when Caroline told me how much it must have cost.) which showed my curves off and was wearing my necklace along with some plain black heels. Originally I was going to wear my glasses but Caroline actually confiscated them from me, so I was forced to wear my contacts. She then added mascara and eye-liner and some light grey eye shadow. I had simple lip balm on. But my hair was what I loved. I felt like Cinderella of to the ball with this hairdo. My hair was lightly curled in a low side ponytail with a small braid across that same side acting like a hair band. All in all, I looked good.

"I know right? But seriously Dory in this there will be no way that Elijah will be able to resist you." And with that she winked at me.

Blushing I turned away from her and grabbed my coat.

"Can you give me a lift to the Boarding House? I wrote a note to Elijah to meet me there instead. I don't think my nerves would be able to handle being in a car with him for half an hour." I breathed in and out to calm myself. For some reason I felt jittery in my stomach. Then again around Elijah I always seemed to.

Once we arrived I made my way to the front door. Just as I was about to knock Caroline called me. So I turned to her.

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again looking conflicted. After a minute of silence she opened her mouth again, still looking guilty.

"Nothing, just... have a goodnight." And with that she drove off.

I stood there for a moment wondering what was going on before shaking my head and knocking on the door. Damon and Elena answered. As soon as Elena saw me she grinned and ran to hug me while Damon leaned in the doorway giving me his normal sarcastic smile.

"Looking good short stuff." And he winked at me.

I gave a half laugh/half sigh:

"Bugger off Damon. Now can I come in please? It's starting to get really cold out here and I forgot to bring a jacket."

Grabbing my hand Elena dragged me in to the house and into the living room where everyone else was. Well apart from Elijah who hadn't arrived yet. I said hello to everyone, while simultaneously giving John the stink eye. Jenna and Andie complimented me on my dress, asking me where I got it. I just blushed and mumbled some excuse before walking into the kitchen. Unfortunately Elena followed me. She got herself a glass of water while asking me why I freaked out over Andie and Jenna's question. I was silent for a moment. There was no escape, it seemed the only way would be to answer the question. So I did.

"Because Elijah bought it for me."

And with that Elena started choking on her water. I quickly ran to her and pounded her back to help dispel the water. She just looked at me with rounded eyes until Damon and Stefan entered. Then she seemed to snap back.

"Really? Elijah got that dress for you?"

Stefan and Damon's mouths both dropped hearing this but before they could say anything the doorbell rang. I took this as my escape and walked speedily to the front door. As I opened it I turned to greet the guest before realising who it was.

Dressed in an expensive black Armani suit, with a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned at the top with no tie, holding a bottle of some obviously expensive and old wine was Elijah. Wow. He really looked good. It seemed his hair had been cut into a shorter but no less attractive look. In fact it seemed to make him appear more dangerous and model like. I stuttered out a greeting from behind the door and blushed at how sheep like I must be appearing. He smirked at me before taking a step forward and addressing me.

"Good evening Dorina. May I come in? I am quite looking forward to this party. And of course seeing you in a dress. So will you show yourself or will I have to come see for myself?"

I gulped at the intense look in his deep brown eyes. Then I steeled myself. I looked good, I knew I did, and I would be damned if I let him intimidate me anymore. So with that in mind I smirked back at him, causing a confused look to come onto his faced.

"Please do come in Elijah."

Keeping my eyes locked with his I stepped away from the door, opening it fully, allowing him to see me. As his eyes left mine his whole body seemed to shudder and then freeze. Once I seemed his perusal of me was over his eyes snapped back to mine; but I was unprepared for the fierce, almost hungry look in his eyes. He took another step forward, then another and another until my back hit the corridor wall. I could he the click as the front door shut but was not able to look away from him. His arms banded around me leaving me trapped against two hard places. I was breathing heavily as he cornered me. He looked at me in silence for a moment more before he lowered his head to my neck and breathed in deeply. I had the sudden urge to run, but felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself but to no avail. I mean really, you try and tell me that you would be able to stay calm and composed while cornered, with an extremely fit body pressed hard against you and warm puffs of air against your throat. I would call you a liar.

Finally I gave up and let my head fall to the side, unconsciously giving Elijah more room to peruse my neck. I inhaled lightly when I felt his lips barely press against my skin. The air felt charged and I felt like a rabbit about to be attacked by a very ravenous wolf.

Then a throat was cleared, and voices could be heard coming towards us. Elijah's body tensed and relaxed repeatedly before he stepped away. His eyes gave me one more heated look before he turned and walked into the dining room. I slid down the wall, my body lightly shuddering. I stayed there for a few moments and collected myself. Then I walked into the dining room.

"TVD"-"TVD"-"TVD"-"TVD"

The dinner progressed surprisingly well. Conversation flowed easily and everyone sort of seemed to have a good time. Jenna and Alaric had sorted through their problems and were once again acting like two love doves. In fact everyone was conversing in their couples which unfortunately left me with Elijah. This was very uncomfortable since ever since earlier I had not looked him in the eye. Right now we were just finishing the main course and taking a break before desert. That was when Andie started talking.

"So Elijah, you are a classics teacher correct? That must mean you are into history?"

He nodded back to her:

"Yes in fact one of the reasons I decided to take the post here in Mystic Falls was due to the town's rich history. For example did you know that a faction of travellers, believed to be witches, migrated here from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Unfortunately they were soon discovered and were rounded up and killed somewhere. It is now believed that the place where they were burned holds great mystical power, and that the cries of the witches can still be heard to this day."

"Poor people." I broke my silence with that statement. Everyone looked at me. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at me before asking why I said that.

"For all we know those people could have been innocent. All they wanted was to find a place to have a new home, or family. But because of rumours that they were powerful, dangerous even, they were sentenced to death. Seems unfair to me that people should die just because others fear what they don't understand. And it was especially cruel to burn them to death, it is a horrible, painful way to die."

Elena, who was sitting next to me put her arm around me and gave me a half hug while Jenna just smiled at me sadly. Elijah just looked at me in slight amusement before asking:

"And how would you know?"

I opened my mouth to change the subject but Andie started talking before I could.

"That's right you don't know do you? It was tragic really. When Dory was eight her family had been living in Mystic Falls for a few years now. And then late one night in October there was this huge fire in their house. All the family was inside, including Dory. It was said that the entire family was burned alive, at least it was assumed so since their bodies were charred to a krisp, well apart from Dory here. No she somehow managed to break through some part of the wall and escape, leaving her with some serious burns. It was such major town news. I mean it's not everyday that an entire family dies and only an orphaned eight year old is left. But I mean..."

"Andie shut up!" Damon broke her monologue, glaring at her. Everyone else just stared at me. I couldn't take it anymore. The staring or the silence.

"Excuse me I need the bathroom." And without waiting for a reply I walked out of the room. Behind me I heard Jenna berating Andie and the sound of a chair being pushed away. I turned the corner, walked into the living room where I found one of Damon's Bourbon bottles. Grabbing one I unscrewed it and then started chugging it down. I got through about a quarter of the bottle before it was taken from me. Elena stood there, just staring at me, not in pity, not in anger, but in simple understanding. Then she pulled me into a hard hug and we stood there for about 5 minutes together, comforting each other in the silence. After we separated we laughed at each other since it seemed that we both had started crying and had tear tracks down our faces.

Finally we cleaned ourselves up and returned. Andie apologized but I just waved it off, trying to forget. I sat back down and when I looked up Elijah was staring at me in contemplation. I quirked an eyebrow at him to which he simple replied.

"I am sorry for bringing it up." I just stared at him before nodding my head. Huh, no one had said that to me before. It was always 'sorry for your loss' but I think what he said fits better.

Everyone started to clear their plates, ready for desert. Until Jenna swore. We looked at her and once she realised that we had all heard her she blushed. Then said:

"Sorry it's just that I have forgotten the pie I bought. Let me just pop home and get it. It will only take me twenty minutes". And with that she walked briskly to the front door and left.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. It wasn't like Jenna to forget something as important as desert. I turned my head toward Elena, Damon and Stefan. Stefan collected the dirty plates and took them to the kitchen, Damon wore one of his 'I'm up to something' smirks, and Elena would not look me in the eye. That's when I knew that something weird was going on. I stared at them a moment more while Andie asked Alaric to go get her notepad from her bag. That's when I knew what was going to happen.

I stood up quickly.

"No! You promised me." I glared accusingly at them.

"What is going on here? What is she talking about?" Elijah was now standing, slightly confused and suspicious himself. Then he looked at me with cold, hard eyes. I was slightly shocked since it had been a while since I had last seen him look at me like that.

"I believe it would be best if you answered me now."

I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. It didn't matter much though since Alaric addressed him.

"This"

And as Elijah turned towards him Alaric stabbed that special knife (the one from John) through Elijah's heart and kept it there. Grey lines started to spread through Elijah's body, trailing along his hands and face. He fell to his knees, holding onto the table to try stay upright. He turned to me and his eyes caught mine one last time before they glazed over and he fell flat onto the floor.

Silence reigned the room. Stefan grabbed Elijah's body and dragged it to one of the cells in the basement. I felt cold, numb, furious but mostly betrayed. I picked up my shawl from the chair, put in on and turned to walk away. Elena's voice called out to me.

"Dory? Where are you going? Do you need a lift anywhere?"

I stopped and turned back to them.

"No I don't want a lift. And frankly I want nothing from you." My voice was chilled as I spoke to them.

This time Damon spoke.

"Don't let your panties be in a twist. Just sit down and wait for dessert. We'll talk afterwards and then you'll understand."

I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of his bullshit.

"Shut the hell up Damon. You promised me remember?! You promised that nothing was going to happen. And I believed you! For one stupid, idiotic reason I actually trusted you to be truthful. I realise that was a mistake. You guys lied to me. Tell me who else knew. Did Caroline? Did everyone here know but me?" By the end I was shouting at everyone in the room.

There silence told me all I needed to know.

"You know what. I'm done. I'm done with helping you all, with being part of the 'Scooby Gang'. There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive but I just can't take a liar. I was by your side till the very end. But you knew that I can't handle betrayal. What if your plan didn't work? Huh. Then Elena would have been here all ready to be taken away, Jenna and the rest of you would have your hearts ripped out, and I probably would be dead as well. How dare you sacrifice not just yours but my life like that! I have always been there for you. I have been kidnapped and tortured because of this mess. But I thought that at least they've been honest, at least I know that all that was worth something. I guess I was wrong. So I'm done here. I hope you have a nice life, cause I won't be there to see it."

For once they all looked guilty. Then Jenna walked in carrying the pie.

"Hey where's Elijah?"

I quickly spoke.

"He's gone. He was done and so am I so goodbye."

With that parting sentence I walked out of the house and made my way back to my small hotel room. That night I had a lot of trouble trying to sleep. All I could see was Elijah's greying face staring at me.

I told myself to get over it, I was done with that crap. But I couldn't get that little voice in my head to stop saying 'it's not over'.

Life just sucks sometimes.

Please review xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, If you Try to Escape; I will Kill You**

It had been four days since that horrible dinner party and I had not yet spoken to any of them. When they tried to corner me at lunch; I ran to the library. As soon as school ended I ran to the grill; where Matt would let me hide in the employee lounge room. Honestly I was starting to feel really lonely and even though I was still pretty pissed at them, I also missed them.

The next day as I was closing my locker Elena finally managed to corner me.

"Dory please stop! I can't take anymore of this! I am so sorry for lying to you, I miss you. Can we please get over this and just move on. I was just doing what I thought was best."

"So you think that gives you the right to play God? Well it doesn't ok! Everyone here is trying to protect you; to save you! And in case you forgot, Elijah has witches working for him. And I'm sure that they are getting pretty suspicious as to where he is. Which means they'll do a spell! Find and awaken him! And then he will come after all of us! So good job and good luck trying to deal with Klaus without him."

With that said I quickly turned on my heel and began to walk away. Well at least I tried to but Elena grabbed my arm. When she spoke her voice was small, vulnerable and incredibly child-like.

"Please. I need my best friend. Everyone is so busy trying to help me that no one actually asks me what I think. You have always helped me there; and I really could use that. I promise to listen to what you say next time. Just please don't go."

Her voice broke at that last sentence, causing me to look up at her. Tears had started pooling in her eyes, and I noticed the hand on my arm had started to shake slightly. That's when I realised that her obstinate front was just that; a front. Now I could see just how terrified she really was at everything that was happening. That's when I finally felt my anger drain out of me, and I reached out to hug her. She clung to me and for a few minutes we just stood there in the corridor, comforting each other.

When we pulled apart we grinned at one another. It was the first real smile I had seen from her this week. Though I had one final thing left to say.

"Fine I'll let this go. Besides thanks to you, I didn't have to come into school early; due to Mr Smith 'being ill' and all. Such a shame wouldn't you agree?"

With that said I giggled lightly at Elena's dumbfounded expression.

The lunch bell rang and arm in arm we walked to find somewhere to eat. As we did she caught me up on everything going on.

"So you're telling me that right now Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon are all trying to convince Katherine to give them the moonstone? Ha! Good luck to them; Katherine's even more stubborn than you."

She stuck out her tongue at me in reply. As you can see we are really mature (sarcasm). She also told me how the Salvatore Brothers had made her the owner of their house, so no vampire could enter without her permission. Now that was actually a good idea.

Twenty minutes later, as we started to pack up; one of our classmates came up to us holding a rose. It was beautiful, fully bloomed and blood red.

"Hey Elena. This really cute guy just asked me to give this to you and to say he'll see you at the dance. He say's he's really looking forward to meeting you; since he's already met your cousin."

My face scrunched up in confusion. Elena didn't have a cousin. Who is she talking about?

"Cousin?" Elena obviously thought the same as me.

"Yeah; your cousin Katherine."

I froze in my seat after hearing that. Dread started curling up in my stomach. If this person knew Katherine then they probably knew that Elena was the doppleganger. We needed to know who this person was. I mean if they worked for Klaus then we were screwed. Then again maybe Katherine had just compelled this person. We could hope right? I pulled together my courage and asked the question I didn't want an answer to.

"Dani what was this guy's name please?"

She turned to me giving me a bubbly smile, not knowing that something was actually very wrong.

"Oh! He said his name was Klaus. Anyways I have to get to class. Bye Dory, Elena."

Shit. Shit. Shit. That was all that was going through my mind at the moment. I looked to see how Elena was fairing. She was frozen looking at the blood red rose in her hand. Honestly with how pale she looked, one could've believed her to be a statue.

We needed to get out of here. Elena agreed and after signing out we both ran to her car. I was about to call Damon to tell him what just happened when Elena snatched her phone from me and threw it into the back seat.

"What the hell Elena! We need to tell them what just happened! Klaus has found us! He knows where we are!"

"No. If we do the that's it. Damon and Stefan will just take me and run. They won't care that I don't want to leave; they'll grab me and we'll be running, just like Katherine has for the last 500 years. I don't want that."

"So then what are we going to do?"

She was silent for a moment before her eyes were filled with resolution. Turning the engine on she looked at me and gave a grim smile, before replying:

"We're going to get Elijah."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Finally we arrived at the boarding house. But something was wrong; it was too quiet. I mean the house is situated in a forest, and no matter what time of day it is there is always some sort of noise about. Except now there wasn't. Elena realised it to since she whispered to me.

"Dory, run to the house as fast as you can."

"Elena. It's you they want. So you just get into the house and don't worry about me. Get in there and release Elijah. Ok? If they catch you then it's game over. Promise me you won't look back. Promise me!?"

She searched my face, seeing the set frown on my face and my blue eyes glinting with stubbornness before she agreed. Well that and the vervain grenade I had in my hands, just to be on the safe side.

"Ok. Now!" And we bolted.

Two black blurs came at us, but just as one reached for Elena I threw the grenade at them. Both blurs retreated, one falling to the floor holding his face. Turning to run I saw Elena had already entered the house. Success. But before I could finish entering myself, something grabbed my wrist, pulling me back outside. It was the vampire I had vervained in the face. The other vampire had disappeared.

"You little bitch." He snarled at me; I felt the bones in my wrist and hand break, and I yelped in pain.

He seemed to enjoy my scream. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. I saw veins start to protrude around his eyes and I knew what he was about to do. I tried to struggle but he was holding me too tightly. He bared his teeth at me then bit into my neck.

Pain, like I had never felt erupted from my neck, and I could feel my blood leaving my body, running down both his throat and down my shirt. He tore deeper into my skin, savagely biting down harder, trying to maximize my pain. I opened my mouth, trying to shout for help but I couldn't. It hurt to much. My vision started to blur and swim around me and my legs shook from trying to hold me up.

He released my throat for a moment to look down at me. He was quite a sight, what with black/red eyes, long fangs and my blood smudged around on his face and neck. He smirked at me again.

"Well aren't you a tasty little morsel. If you hadn't thrown that vervain at me I might have actually let you live. But now, I'm gonna finish enjoying my meal."

I shut my eyes as his head lowered again. Just as his lips touched my torn neck I heard a faint whooshing sound and he was ripped away from me. I collapsed onto the ground, but couldn't move due to the severe blood loss. From my angle I could make out my attacker being held up by his throat and someone wearing expensive Italian shoes.

A cultured, rich voice spoke clearly through the fog surrounding me.

" Normally I would use you to send a message to Klaus, but right now I am rather preoccupied. So 'Walk down the road, and when you are out of are sight, take off your ring and let yourself burn to death." His voice hardened by the time he had finished speaking.

I tried to speak but all that came out of my mouth was a dribbling of blood. I was so tired, maybe I'll just go to sleep for a bit.

"Dory, stay awake. You can't go to sleep or you'll die. Come on stay with me.".

I felt someone nudge me. Was that Elena?. I tried to reply but I was so tired. I'll talk to her after I've had some sleep.

"Well Miss Gilbert what will you do now? If she does not get blood immediately she will die."

"Please Elijah, Please save her."

"Oh I will. But first a few conditions. One; the arrangements of out agreement will be changed. I do not appreciate being betrayed. Two; you Salvatore men will apologize to me or our alliance will be terminated. Are we clear?"

"Yes just please give her you blood!" Elena was half yelling at him now.

"Oh and one more thing. I will require that dagger to be handed over to me. Now if you please."

Elena was silent. Though maybe that was just me having lost control of my senses.

"Better hurry Miss Gilbert. She doesn't have much time left. Her heart is slowing down as we speak. I estimate that she has only minutes left to live.".

As I heard Elena run to retrieve the dagger, I felt myself be gently lifted into someone's lap, resting against a firm chest. I groaned in pain from the movement. My head was tilted to the side, and cold fingers whispered over my wound.

"My, he really bit in deep there didn't he." Elijah murmured; to himself or me I don't know.

After what felt like eternity Elena returned and threw the dagger onto the floor next to Elijah. As soon as that happened my mouth was forced open and a bloody wrist was shoved towards me. A hand stroked my throat, coaxing me to drink, and even when I felt strong enough to hold his wrist to my lips he continued to stroke my throat. To be honest his fingers were both comforting and deliciously exciting at the same time.

A few minutes later he pulled his wrist away. I whined in protest but he was too strong. So instead I rested my head back on his chest. I felt quite high up in the clouds.

"I will be contacting you in the next day or so. We will then discuss how to proceed. I would not recommend trying to trick me again. For I can assure you I will not be so forgiving next time." With that he stood up, me still bundled in his arms.

"What are you doing with Dory?" Panic and worry etched her voice.

"Nothing too much. Just some insurance shall we say? See you soon Miss Gilbert."

And then we were gone. Elijah was running at full vampire speed. I tried to stay awake, but my injuries and the blood were too strong, so I succumbed to the darkness, and into sleep.

_**Anyway here it is. Please I beg you comment and review this story.**_

_**XX**_

_**Sarah**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Meeting the Other Side of the Family**

A fuzzy feeling flowed through my head as I woke up. It felt as though I had just woken up from a week long nap. I looked around the room I was in and did not recognise anything. Where was I? And what the hell was going on?

The room itself was fairly cosy, with warm yellow walls, bookcases filled to the brim with books of all sizes and pictures decorating the wall. I slowly got up, stumbling slightly from the dizziness, but continued on to inspect the pictures in more detail.

One was of two men, both African-American, a father and son, standing in front of the grand canyon and smiling widely. Underneath the photo was a sentence saying:

'Jonas family holiday'

I looked around more but 2 minutes later the door opened and the older man from the photo entered the room. We stared at each other in silence, before he said.

"Come, follow me. There is some lunch waiting for you in the kitchen." And then he turned around and left, leaving me no choice but to follow.

We came to the kitchen where there was a small table with a plate of food on it. The man gestured for me to sit, while he poured himself some coffee and just stared at me. I didn't realised just how hungry I was until I started eating. The plate was empty in five minutes and I almost felt sorry for the person watching me; because I can tell you that the way I ate my food was about as graceful as a flopping fish out of water. Yeah as you can imagine, not a pretty sight.

But then there was nothing else to distract me so I asked him:

"Who are you? Where am I? And what the hell do you want?"

The man opened his mouth to answer but it was not his voice that came through; nope the voice that replied to me came from behind me and was becoming a lot more familiar.

"His name is Jonas and he works for me."

I froze in my seat, before taking a deep breath and turning around slowly, to come face to face with Elijah.

He looked as composed as usual, leaning against the kitchen doorway, smirking at me in that infuriating way that he does; as if he hadn't been lying dead in a cellar just a short while ago. I knew that trying to get answers out of him would be like trying to budge a boulder twice my height. So by that I mean virtually impossible.

I was about to ask him something else but he cut me off by saying:

"You have been asleep for just over 18 hours, the healing process took much longer than I thought it would." This was said in a slightly confused tone as his gaze dropped to my neck.

I stared at him in confusion for a moment before I gasped and my hand flew to my neck. I felt around but there was only unblemished skin. That is when I remembered everything that had happened before. The vampire attacking, awakening Elijah and the deal. I looked down at myself and then realised something else; I was only wearing a long white dress shirt on over my underwear and nothing else.

"Unfortunately your clothes were unable to be saved due to the amount of blood covering them." This was said by Jonas.

Anger, and something similar to betrayal filled me as Elijah continued to just stare at me. How could he just barter with Elena for my life; as if I was some sort of playing card or chess piece. My throat started to close and I closed my eyes trying to hide the tears that were filling up in them. I turned my head away quickly from the both of them, and tried to leave the kitchen. Unfortunately Elijah was at the only exit and he grabbed my wrist before I could get passed.

"Let go of me." My voice came out hollow as I tried not to let my emotions show.

"Dorina, you should be thanking me for my blood. After all without me you would surely be dead by now. So a little respect would be appreciated."

My head was still facing away but after what I had just heard I looked up at him and replied:

"I should thank you? Fine. Thank you for leaving me on the ground, dying, while you bartered with my life as if it was nothing. Thank you for leaving me in pain and terror until _you_ had decided that my life was actually worth more. So there; I thanked you. But while you might treat lives as almost worthless, I don't. Unlike you I value life; and I thought a man who prides himself on honour and loyalty would do the same. But I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time,".

I tried to hold myself back but it was too much. My voice broke on the last word and a tear fell from my eyes as I ripped my wrist from Elijah's grip. It was surprisingly easy to do so, but I think that was due to the shocked look on his face and his wide eyes.

Giving him a finally look I walked back to the room I had woken up in.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~

The next morning and I was being driven home by Elijah. The atmosphere was tense as I had refused to come out of my room until it was time to go; and had not spoken a word to anyone since. I had borrowed some shorts and shoes from Jonas's son's wardrobe, since I did not think it would be appropriate to go around and outside half naked.

I looked ahead as I saw my apartment block coming up. I was about to get out when the doors locked. I heard a sigh escape from the person next to me and when I looked back at him, I saw how uncomfortable he looked. He had turned to look at me and for a moment just studied my face, and the dark circles under my eyes. Then he said to me:

"I apologise." His voice was stilted as though the words were rarely said.

"It has been a very long time since my own human life, and for just as long I have watched all those around me die in some way. I suppose that after a while I stopped thinking of humans as living things; and instead and just parts that eventually rust and whither away, I will endeavour to be more considerate in the future."

I searched his face. Should I forgive him? Then I remembered that Elijah has probably lived for hundreds of human lives, and to him it was probably just a blink in time.

"Thank you." And after sending a small smile his way I climbed out of the car.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~

I decided that as soon as I had changed clothes I would walk to Alaric's apartment. It probably would have been better to go to the boarding house to tell everyone that I was ok but at least I could et a lift there by Alaric. Honestly, I was feeling a little lazy.

It only took me ten minutes to get there and luckily he opened the door straight away. I walked in and went to sit on his couch, all the while telling him that I was okay and that we needed to get to the boarding house to prepare for Klaus. Then I noticed that he wasn't alone and started to become a little nervous.

"Hey Ric; who are those people with you? And why the hell is Katherine here?"

He smirked at me and walked towards me. But there was something different about him; he was more graceful, and his eyes were more calculating.

"So you're the little one my brother finds so infuriating? Hmm, I imagined you taller to be honest, but then again my brother has always been partial to brunettes. Isn't that so Katerina?"

I turned to Katherine and saw her shaking in pure fear. That's when the sinking feeling came over me and I knew I had to get out of there.

"You know what Ric? I can see that you are obviously busy, so I'll just leave you and we can talk later. K?"

As I spoke I started to edge my way to the door. But unfortunately both my arms were grabbed by the other people in the room. My mouth opened before my filter caught up to it.

"You know, I am really sick or people grabbing me like a toy, so unless you want a lamp to the head I suggest you let me go."

It didn't seem to have any effect on them, so I decided to glare at them as well. Still nothing.

A chuckle came from imposter Ric, and he walked towards me. Stopping in front of me he said something that confirmed my bad feeling.

"Come now, we haven't been properly introduced after all. Your name is Dory so I've heard? Pleasure to meet you sweetheart, I'm Klaus."_._

_More regular updates will come. Please review :)_

_Sarah _


	14. Chapter 14

**Invasion of the Body Snatcher**

I stared at him stonily, saying nothing.

"What? Cat got your tongue sweetheart? Shame, and I heard you had a taste for sarcasm. Well then, where has that so called snake's tongue gone to. Surely it hasn't disappeared because of me?"

He smirked, twisting Alaric's face, filling it with an arrogance that I had never seen on him before. It disturbed me to see one of the people I looked up to; better yet my teacher so unrecognisable.

Anger began to stir in me; anger towards the situation, anger towards the people holding me, but mostly anger towards this being who has taken over the body of one of the people I care about. Well you have seen from previous times how well anger and I go together. Basically it means I tend to do something stupid, as is proven by what happens next.

I lunged towards Klaus, my unexpected attack having surprised the two minions holding my arms, causing them to lose their grip on me. Since I was only about a foot away to begin with it didn't take much to pull my hand back and slap him full force.

A loud clap sounded throughout the room as my hand hit his cheek, and Klaus's head snapped to the right from the force of my hit. My hand throbbed as I withdrew it back to my chest.

A deafening silence descended on the room as the two minions grabbed hold of me and forced me to my knees. I gasped in pain from the angle of my twisted arm, but did not let my eyes move away from Alaric's body.

Slowly his face turned towards me and he bent down so that we were at eye level. As his face got closer to mine I tried to turn my head away but he held my chin with his fingers and forced me to look at him. We stared at each other, anger in his eyes, stubbornness and fear in mine. Finally he smirked at me once more before whispering.

"You know what love? I was going to give all of you a quick death since I was feeling merciful, but now instead I believe it would be much more fun to have you watch your friends die. The sacrifice didn't necessarily specify just one of each species after all. But don't worry I will save you as a snack for after my transformation is complete. Becoming an entirely new species does make one hungry after all. And of course we can't forget my big brother, dear old Elijah. He will need to pay as well. And nothing says revenge better than watching the girl he is so fascinated by getting drained of all her blood. Then, when that is all over, then will I let him be reunited with the rest of my siblings."

As soon as he had finished his monologue he stood up and looked at his minions. First he spoke to the female.

"Greta, tie our guest here to the chair, I do not want her to leave this apartment."

Then he turned to the male.

"How much longer do you expect me to wait, Maddox? The sacrifice will be ready soon, but for that to happen I must be in my original body."

Maddox bowed his head as he spoke, as though he was talking to a king. But then I guess being an original does kind of give you royalty status.

"Your coffin should be here in a few hours Klaus. All the ingredients needed for the spell are here. We can proceed as soon as your body shows up.".

I struggled as I was shoved into a seat and my arms and legs were tied to the chair. I thought of all the ways I could possibly escape, but the only way that would give me the best chance was my magic. But again it was too risky. I have not had the chance to practise in it considering all the death threats and kidnappings that had been going on lately. Besides the other two humans in the room seem to have years of experience in their magic. In other words I was outnumbered and outmatched.

"Now both of you go meet up with the others to make sure that the body is on the way. Do not return unless my body is with you."

They both nodded and left soon after. Then it was only me, Klaus and Katherine left in the apartment. As Klaus neared me I glared at his approaching figure. He tsked at me.

"Why the long face sweetheart? You have company and I will be sure to tell your friends that you say hi. Now if you will excuse me there is somewhere I need to be. I believe Jenna wanted an explanation for Alaric's odd behaviour. People say that the truth will set you free. Well we shall see about that, won't we Dory?"

He walked to the front door, passing Katherine on the way. I saw her eyes dilate as he spoke to her.

"Do not untie her until or let her leave the apartment. We will have to wait until any vervain will have left her bloodstream."

She shook like a leaf in the wind as she nodded to him, and then it was just us two.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD

Time passed slowly as I tried different ways to wriggle out of my knots. But unfortunately the bitch witch seemed to have a knack for tying navy knots. Eventually Katherine got bored of us just coexisting in silence.

"So are you stupid or suicidal? Either way you will get yourself killed if you keep on antagonising Klaus like that. Then again what should I expect from someone who worships at Elena's alter. Tell me doesn't it get tiring.".

I replied with a too sweet smile.

"Well unfortunately not all of us can be manipulative bitches like you,"

She smirked back at me but didn't reply. I watched her walk around the apartment for a few minutes before she looked at me in contemplation. She suddenly spoke up.

"It's exhilarating, isn't it?".

I eyed her in confusion.

"What is?".

"Being the object of fascination to one of their family. Exhilarating, yet dangerous. I would know, I do remember what it was like for me. They draw you in; captivate you so that all you can see is their hypnotising charm, their money, their beauty. And of course let's not forget the fantastic sex.".

I turned away from her, not wanting her to know she had caught my attention. She continued to speak.

"Elijah. He's a man of particular taste. In every aspect of his life he appreciates fire and spirit. Especially his women. I must say though, you surprised me. I thought for sure he would fall for the 'Elena Show', like all the other imbeciles. But no, instead you caught his eye. Well I must say if he had to choose one of you scoobies, at least he chose the least annoying one. At least you have a brain.".

She poured herself a glass of whisky as she spoke, then situated herself on the couch opposite me, sipping it slowly.

I frowned at her and replied in a deadpanned voice:

"Wow. That almost sounded like a complement."

Eventually the excitement of the day started to catch up with me and I started to dose off. Right as I was escaping into dreamland Katherine spoke up once more.

"Don't let Klaus know you have vampire blood in your system. The only reason he hasn't spotted it yet is because he is not looking for it, only vervain. But if he does find out then he won't think twice about turning you and making you his vampire underling. Believe me when I say he can be very inventive in his torture games, especially in those of the mind."

After that I was gone to the world.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD

When I woke up it was to the mumbling of people around me. I could see from the window that night had fallen. I looked around at the spectacle in front of me in some disbelief. How the hell did I miss all this being set up.

A throat cleared next to me.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes. Good, we wouldn't want you to miss the main event after all."

With that Klaus stalked off, leaving me even more unsure. I didn't know what to think as I watched him go. Then I realised what was in the centre of the room.

A coffin. An honest to god Dracula, night of the undead, style coffin.

Suddenly flames caught onto the candles circling the coffin, and wind picked up, blowing my hair every direction.

Both Maddox and Greta had their eyes closed in concentration as they chanted over and over again in Latin. This continued for some time until it looked as though strings had been cut and Alaric's body dropped to the floor.

You see this is the part of a horror movie where the suspense would grow and stilted, soul-catching music would play. Why do you ask?

Well because the bloody coffin started to open on its own and with its back facing me, a body rose from it.

I must say I had the urge to do a Frankenstein's 'It's Alive!' but I felt that that would be inappropriate. Plus I was too scared to actually do or say anything at the moment. I mean it is not everyday you see this kind of thing happen; even in the weirdness that is my life.

Slowly the body turned to me, and a handsome face stared at me. The man was tall, but lean, with blue eyes and blonde hair, pouty lips and scruff on his face. In other words he looked like a stud muffin.

Then he smirked at me and from that one twist of lips I knew that that man was Klaus. Plus it looked as though Katherine was going to have a heart attack when she recognised the man.

"Well, it's time to really get down to business, don't you agree?"

_Please review, _

_XX Sarah._


	15. Chapter 15

**Dining With the Devil**

I was shocked. There was no way someone with dimples as cute as that could be an evil megalomaniac. What is up with this family? Surely someone in their messed up line has got to be ugly. I mean how unfair is it that the most powerful beings on the planet are also some of the most good looking. Honestly it kind of pisses me off. Why can't he be ugly? At least then it would be easier to hate him.

I shook my head of these thoughts, after all this was neither the time nor the place. Right now I needed to focus on Alaric. Was he even still alive after another person had used his body like a suit?

Luckily that question was answered a few moments later as groaning arose from the floor. Alaric's body started twitching before two brown eyes opened in confusion and pain. I could have cried in relief but instead I did what I usually did; be sarcastic.

"Finally awake sunshine? That will teach you not to let evil beings invade your mind. But do tell; how was the vacation?"

He sat up clutching his head and closing his eyes tightly. He continued to rub his head, then suddenly he stilled and it looked as if he had turned to stone. His eyes snapped open and locked with mine, despair filled his as he said one word.

"Bonnie."

"What about her?"

And as I uttered that question, dread filled me. I mean I never really liked Bonnie, anyone can attest to that, but she was apart of our little Scooby Gang, maybe a huge pain in my arse, but a valued member none the less.

Alaric flinched as he opened his mouth to reply, the words not wanting to come out. Someone beat him to it.

"Aaah yes, I forgot to fill you in about last night, well excuse my bad manners. You see I decided it was time to introduce myself to the rest of your little group. I thought why not do that at the dance. I must say I was very disappointed when none of them noticed any differences in their dear Alaric, not like you did. No, they played right into my hand. It was amusing really, watching the terror on their faces as I told them the truth."

He continued to wear that annoyingly smug smirk as he spoke to me. I was about to reply. Surely that was not the end of the story? But Alaric cut me off.

"You killed her. You killed Bonnie."

Once he said those words it was as if all the air in the room had just been sucked out. Bonnie dead? No, that can't be true. She was the obstinate bull of the group; to destroy her would be to move a mountain. Impossible, at least in my mind it was.

Klaus watched us both, taking in our depressed emotions. Lapping them up as if they were a fine tasting wine. His smirk grew as he continued his story.

"Yes, I did didn't I? I did try to warn her that she was no match for me, but the stubborn little witch refused to listen. Honestly, did they really think that a witch, barely a year into her powers, would be able to stop a being more than a thousands years older and more knowledgeable. It was a pity though, the potential that she had, what she could have accomplished in time."

For a moment he did look slightly more mellow, but that vanished a moment later as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in glee.

"Now then the ritual does begin the night of the first moon, which happens to be tonight, so we best get started. Now Alaric, I think I will send you back to your friends. But do give them this message for me. Tell them: 'they leave, they die'. Oh and do say hello to darling Jenna for me."

As soon as he finished speaking Greta and Maddox approached, each grabbing one of his arms. He struggled against their grips but was no match for them as together they spoke Latin, and once again he fell unconscious. Together they dragged him outside.

I watched them in silence. Footsteps approached me, until Klaus was standing right in front of me. He bent down till we were eye level, and watched me. It seemed as though he was waiting for one of my verbal bites. But I had none. My fears had come true, people I cared for were dying once more. So I just stared back at him, face solemn.

He seemed slightly shocked at my not replying, at least I think he was from the way his eyes searched my face. I tore my eyes from his direction and my gaze fell to my lap.

"I believe dinner is in order, a final celebration, don't you agree? I will allow you to clean yourself up. It will be just you and I this evening as Katerina is ... temporarily unavailable."

With that he snapped his fingers at Greta and she untied me from the chair. I was lead down the hall to a bathroom. I tried to make a break for it but Greta was on me like a dog to a bone. I slammed against the bathroom wall, my head whacked the mirror and glass fell to the floor. I cursed as my head began to throb. When I looked around Greta was gone.

Turning on the shower, I stepped out of my dirty clothes and into the hot water. It was soothing and warm and made me moan in relief as I felt the aches from my muscles finally leaving after hours of sitting tied uncomfortably to the chair.

After finally feeling clean I reluctantly stepped out of the heavenly heat, carefully manoeuvring around the broken glass from the mirror. I fumble my way to the door and peaked outside. Some male clothes lay folded on the ground. Obviously they were Alaric's, and practically hung off my small frame.

I made my way back to the living room in my new clothing. Klaus was there sitting on a seat next to a table covered with fancy looking, yet deliciously smelling, food. I made my way over to the other seat but somehow tripped over nothing and was about to fall to the ground. Just before I made impact a whooshing sound was heard and I was pulled back up against a warm, firm chest. I could feel his heart beating, and for some reason that made me even more nervous. I quickly moved away from him and into my seat. He made his way back to his.

I started to eat what appeared too be some sort of risotto, but was much more exotic, filled with different peppers and beans. I didn't talk, I didn't look at him, I was trying to pretend that I was alone. But then he decided to speak up.

"Come now, when did the feisty fox turn into the scared little rabbit sitting before me. I did so enjoy our little verbal spars.".

I wanted to ignore him but my curiosity was getting the better of me. After all sitting next to me was a creature that had seen the rise and fall of empires, seen the beauty of the world and must have met some of the greatest minds in Earth's history. There was so much I could ask him. Then I remembered the situation I was in and only one question came to mind.

"Why do you want to become a hybrid so badly?"

He looked shocked at what I had asked. I believed he wasn't going to reply when he suddenly spoke up.

"For over a thousand years my family and I have been hunted, been called monsters, and I an abomination by our father no less. I am tired of running, tired of being weak. No more shall I run and hide. With becoming a hybrid I will be the most powerful creature on the Earth, and I will destroy him and all others whom seek to condemn me to death.".

"But your family? Why would you kill them?".

"They plotted against me; seeked to leave and abandon me. They deserved what they got!".

Anger filled his words, but there was also an underlying feel of hurt as well.

"But what will you do once you achieve your so called invincibility, and have destroyed your enemies?".

He stared at me, and once again that arrogant smirk covered his face as he replied.

"I will rule."

I fell silent after that, contemplating his words and reasons. They were floating about in my mind like jigsaw pieces I was trying to fit together. He took my silence as the end of our conversation, so it surprised him when I spoke up.

"It seems lonely,"

His eyebrows furrowed at my statement.

"What does?"

I hesitated. Did I really want to risk angering him? Then I realised I was most likely going to die anyway so I might as well speak my mind. So taking a deep breath I continued.

"To have all that power and to be at the top. Is it really worth it? Who will you have to stand by you at the end? Your brother is one of your enemies as well as your father, you killed the rest of your family; and anyone loyal to you, you use and discard. I just don't understand why anyone would want that. It seems lonely."

For a second I saw his walls come down. I could see all the loneliness and insecurity inside of him. Then he looked away and his wall came back up. I almost didn't hear his next whisper.

"It is."

His pocket vibrating broke the heavy air between us. He answered his mobile and spoke to whomever was on the other line. I tried to make sense of what was being said but could only make out snippets. Klaus's face started to get angrier and angrier before he sighed and put his phone away. He sat with his eyes closed but barely a moment later they opened and looked at me with determination.

"It seems your friends decided to kill the human linked to the sacrifice, therefore another one is needed, and with the ritual only two hours away there is only one choice."

He sped over to me bracing himself on the armrests on either side of me. He murmured in a soft voice.

"I do regret what must be done, but I have waited far too long for my plans to go amiss."

And then his hands curled around my throat and he was choking me. Black spots danced around my vision, as I could no longer take in air. I tried to pry his hands away but to no avail. I fell into the darkness, my last sight the baby blue eyes of my capturer.

_Sorry for the long wait. Please review. Sarah XX_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the long wait. The entire story has been updated so read from the beginning. Sarah X_

**The Beginning of the End**

I didn't actually believe that we would get here; not really. Maybe it was some part of my mind that always kept me in denial. Even with all the threats, deaths and chaos that surrounded us, I still had some hope. But now we were at the end and most likely by morning light both me and my friends will be dead.

The first thing I heard when I awoke from my unconsciousness was screaming; then I realised the sounds they were making was my name, over and over again. So I forced my eyes to open and stared in despair at the sight that greeted me.

I must have been down for longer than I thought if the sun had already set. We were in a large clearing in the forest, but for some reason Klaus was no where to be seen, nor were his witches. It seemed as though everything else was ready though. Herbs were lying in the centre of a stone alter, the moon was high in the sky illuminating the clearing. And finally there were the final components; the sacrifices.

"Dory, snap out of it! Dory!".

Hearing that familiar voice snapped me out of my state of shock, and my wide eyes met another pair; ones which were filled with as much fear as mine. They were Elena's.

She looked completely terrified, not that I could blame her; standing alone in a red drawn circle hugging herself. She looked as if the world was coming to an end which in some ways I suppose it was. For us at least.

I stepped forward to meet her; but found myself trapped by an invisible barrier. I dropped my eyes to the ground and realised that Elena was not the only one held within a red circle. It seemed that they were keeping us contained by magic; and everyone knows that spells are at their most powerful on the full moon. Which means there was no way for us to escape; we were truly trapped.

"So that's it then, huh? I guess we really won't make it to graduation, will we Elena?"

Someone was crying, but it wasn't Elena. So then who was it? Something wet fell onto my hand, that's when I realised that it was me. I was the one sobbing. Well can you blame me? I wasn't expecting to have a front row seat to this thing, yet here I am.

Elena spoke up, her own voice stilted and filled with grief of what was yet to come:

"I am so sorry Dory. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. Vicky wouldn't have died, Caroline and you would never have been tortured, and you would not be standing here right now. So I am so sorry that you are going to lose so much; because of me.".

I stared at her in silence for a full minute, contemplating her words. Then I burst out laughing.

"Do you seriously think that I would be here if it wasn't for my own choices. Please Elena, you know as well as I do that I can be as, if not more, stubborn that you. If I really wanted to I could have bowed out long ago. But come on, how could I have left one of my closest friends to this? Fact is I don't regret it. Not a single moment. Because you have to admit we did have a pretty epic life, didn't we?".

I smirked at her. She looked stunned at my words before gracing me with a smile of her own. Of course everyone knows how the story goes. When the heroine gives the big speech; how the villain must always ruin the moment.

"Aaaw. That was lovely. I could almost shed a tear. Sorry I'm late, just had to bring in a few extra ingredients for the ritual. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong now would we?".

Klaus definitely looked dressed for the occasion. He wore all black, except for a dark red shirt. It was a rather striking image. A blond devil all wrapped up in darkness.

Greta followed behind him as well as a vampire dragging two others. Elena drew in a deep breath. The vampire was dragging along an unconscious Jules into the circle, but it wasn't her presence that shocked us. It was the other person with her.

"Jenna!".

She looked up at us from the circle she was trapped in, half dazed but alive; at least for now. But there was something different about her, something more. Her eyes swept over the clearing, over me and finally to Elena. When she saw her it was as though all the panic she had been holding back was released.

"Elena, what the hell is going on here? What is happening?".

Elena tried to soothe her from her position, speaking in as soft a voice as she could manage at this time.

"Jenna what is the last thing you remember?".

Jenna looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What do you mean? You called me Elena. You said it was an emergency. Told me to come meet you. But when I stepped outside the house someone grabbed me, forced something down my throat and next thing I know... I woke up on the way here.".

I covered me mouth with my hand, trying to stifle my horrified gasp. After all what she told us could only mean one thing. I turned to Elena who was shaking her head back and forth, denying the possibility. When her eyes caught mine, they froze. Then a tear fell from her eyes; then another, and another until a constant stream was falling. I knew it was up to me, there was no way Elena would be able to tell her aunt that she was dead, or at least dying. So I knew I had to. I took a deep breath.

"What it means Jenna is that you're in transition.".

"Into what?".

"A vampire. You're becoming a vampire.".

Before anymore could be said clapping arose from behind us. It was Klaus. He was watching us, evaluating us with his eyes. Once he was finished, he began.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD

Flames surrounded everything and everyone. Blood littered the ground as well as the bodies of both Jules and Greta, throats ripped out. They were dead. But their bodies weren't the only ones scattered about as Stefan writhed in pain from the wooden splinters trying to enter his heart as he was forced to watch those he cared about be killed. In some ways it was the ultimate torture.

Meanwhile Elena I and were hammering ourselves and the invisible barriers, trying with all our might to break them. But it was no use, it seems as if another death was about to be on our hands. This time it was Jenna's.

Klaus grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to the stone alter. She tried to fight; tried to escape his grasp. But how does one succeed against a being a thousand times stronger. The answer is you can't. Another vampire held her still in preparation. As she lay on the alter her face turned towards us. Her mouth was still caked from Greta's blood that she had been forced to drink to complete the escaped her and whispers of 'I'm sorry' filled the air. Elena was screaming Jenna's name over and over, each time louder and more desperate. Finally Elena turned to me and said.

"Jeremy. He will have no one. We can't lose Jenna.".

There was nothing I could say to comfort. What could anyone say to someone who was about to watch their loved one die. There were no words. Elena seemed to realise that nothing could be done; that there was no hope in this. So she steeled herself, wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to face Jenna. Then she spoke in a soft, soothing tone; similar to someone whom was trying to calm a wounded animal.

"It's ok Jenna, you don't have to be in pain. You can turn it off and the pain will go away. Just turn it off Jenna.".

Klaus raised the wooden stake. Jenna turned her head to meet his gaze. He brought down the stake, aiming for her heart.

The stake stopped.

Klaus frowned and pushed harder. The stake still did not move.

"I want to make a deal Klaus."

I spoke with as much confidence as I could muster while sweat poured down my face from the strain of stopping the stake with my magic. He looked shocked. His mouth was actually parted, and his eyebrows furrowed. A moment later he was back to being composed and he gave me a wide, toothy smile; which was rather disconcerting with the blood stains on his teeth. At that moment he truly did look like the monster people described.

"Well this is a surprise now. So you have magic. My my; whatever could you want from me?"

I knew this had to be done fast. So I turned to Elena; mouthed apologies at her; gathered my courage and gave Klaus my offer.

"A trade. My magical help to make your hybrids, for Jenna's life.".

He smirked at me in amusement.

"Sweetheart, in case you forgot, I already have a warlock for that.".

I wasn't giving up. I was going to give him as good as I got. So I smirked back.

"Maybe so, but his magic is nowhere near as powerful as mine. The effort to hold us in these circles right now. Can't you see he is already exhausted. And that is with the power of the full moon to help him. I hardly think he would be able to handle the power or a turning.".

Klaus frowned at me but I ignored him and continued to speak.

"But I, with the right practise, will be able to. So here are my terms; all I want you to do is let Jenna go, please Klaus. Let her go and I will help you. Just please don't kill her. Please!".

By the end of the speech my tone was begging, but I didn't care. If I could save Jenna I would. Even if it led to my secret being exposed. Klaus and I stared at each other, neither one backing down. It must have made quite a sight to have the most dangerous being in the world being stared down by a small, dirt covered, crying girl.

I waited, praying in my head to whomever would hear me. Then Klaus made his move.

"Well I'm sorry but it seems you are no longer needed here.".

And with that Klaus drove the stake into the vampire holding Jenna down. The vampire cried out as the stake penetrated his heart and grey veins spread along his face. He fell down to the ground dead. After that Klaus stood up and walked towards me.

"I would say that you and I have a deal. Now to finish my other business. Maddox if you would!".

Suddenly the flames surrounding Elena disappeared. Elena stood tall as Klaus approached. Stefan was shouting desperately, urgently for Klaus to stop, to stay away from her. Klaus paid him no attention. He cradled her face between his handled and took in all her emotions. He breathed in and out slowly, gently arched her neck and moved her hair away.

"I thank you for your sacrifice."

He bit deep and Elena screamed. Time stopped, or at least it felt like it did. Then suddenly it sped up as Elena dropped to the ground dead. I collapsed along with her as my legs could no longer hold my weight. I just watched her body, waiting for a sign, for some movement from her. There was none. I heard scraping along the ground and moved my eyes to the left of her. It was Stefan dragging himself as best as he could towards her body. I had never seen him cry before; never wanted to. It was a terrible, heart-breaking sight.

I could hear footsteps making their way over to me. Klaus probably.

But it seemed as though the night wasn't quite over as Klaus suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I felt to numb to move and could only watch as Bonnie came from the trees, hair flailing in the power of her magic. She spoke in Latin and Klaus screamed even louder. From behind Bonnie Elijah emerged, a dangerous look on his face. He walked to Klaus and knelt beside him, sparing me a glance. Then quick as lightning he struck, Elijah's hand breaking through flesh and bone, to take hold of his brothers heart.

My mind refused to make out what they were saying, my emotions too wild. The voice only broke through when I heard Bonnie scream and Elijah apologise. For the millionth time I was knocked unconscious.

TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD~~~TVD

I woke up to familiar surroundings; Alaric's apartment. I was lying on his couch. For a few moments I simply stared at his ceiling; until last nights events came back to me. Gasping I rose to a sitting position, only to give a yelp at what was on the floor. It was Elijah's body, desiccated, with one of those daggers in his heart. I made to remove it, but before I could a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Leave him be sweetheart."

I glared at Klaus, for the first time truly hating him. Because of him one of my best friends was dead.

"And why shouldn't eye?". Was my testy reply.

He gave me a smug grin, one I wanted to punch from his face.

"I am just doing as was agreed. He wanted to be reunited with our siblings. So shall he be. Yes, right next to him, in his own coffin. But no need for you to worry about him. It is time to go. We have some hybrids to make after all.".

I looked away from him, and heard him release a sigh as he did so.

"Come now, don't be so sad. It won't make for a fun fieldtrip. I even brought a friend along for the journey. Isn't that so Stefan?"

My head snapped up at his last sentence. Stefan was here. I found him sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner, tapping away on his phone with one hand. The other was gripping into the arm of the chair, almost ripping it from the pressure. All in all there was something seriously wrong with him. He reminded me of one of those junkies that are bursting to the brim, with drugs running heavily through his system.

"Right then, let me go get you another bag of human blood, shall I Stefan? Or shall I call you Ripper?".

Did Klaus just say blood bag? Stefan was on human blood again? That cannot be good. Last time he was on human blood, well let's just say he almost replaced Damon as the local town psychopath. Well before Klaus arrived into town anyway.

The second Klaus left the room a text arrived on my phone. I opened it. What I saw almost brought me to tears. All is said was three little words which I deleted as soon as I had read them. it said: 'Elena is alive'.

I quickly put my phone away, which was good considering that Klaus returned to the room with a bag of blood. He slapped Stefan heartedly on the back.

"Well let us head off. Bottoms up Stefan.".

I have a feeling that this is going to be one interesting fieldtrip.

Please review xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Rude Dogs and Goodbyes**

"_If it is a boy,... Eddard. Don't you want to teach little Ned Stark how to ride horses?"_

"_I do"_

'_(The Rains of Castamere plays throughout the large hall.)'_

"_The Lannisters send there regards,"._

"Those arseholes. I swear I will kill those Lannisters! How could they? How? I really, really want to stab Roose Bolton in the head, he deserves nothing less.".

The tv went black. I turned my head to stare accusingly at the person holding the remote. How dare he! I must find out what happens next.

"You do realise that you are talking about fictional characters? In a fairytale land? I do not understand your attachment to this television show." Klaus muttered to me, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

I gasped at his audacity.

"They may not be real out here, but in my mind they are. And may I remind you that this is your fault to begin with? You are the one that told me to stop badgering you every single hour of the day. In fact you are the one who gave me the first book. It is not my fault that some wonderful, kind people decided to make a show out of it. And besides, you are just as bad as me! You're the one who broke the television in the last city when Daenerys pretended to sell her dragon. We had to wait hours for a new one to arrive just to continue watching!".

I smirked at the flat look he gave me. He could pretend all he liked but I knew he enjoyed our moments of watching Game of Thrones. It was in those moments that I could see who he could have been, behind all the masks of paranoia and anger.

We glared at each other in silence, neither one of us willing to be the first to look away. In his case it was because he believed he was the big alpha do; in mine, well I just wanted to annoy him. Ever since we had departed from mystic falls two and a half months ago I have tried to annoy him as much as possible. Call it my small, silent act of retaliation for all the hell he caused my friends and I earlier this year. But at the same time I was cautious as I did not want to give away the secret of Elena's 'not so real' death.

A minute later our third companion broke the silence.

"If you two are done screwing around, can we get going?" Stefan's irritated tone cut through our silence.

Huffing, I turned towards him. Appearance wise Stefan hadn't changed much. He still wore jeans, dark shirts and a leather jacket. But personality wise; I couldn't recognise him anymore. Either he was sharp tongued and grumpy (in a more unpleasant way than before) or he was oddly smiley and serial killer looking. It was as though I was living with two completely different people in one body. Sadly enough, none of those two did I seem to get on with. It is a sad thing when you get on with the person who killed one of your best friends than someone whom was actually supposed to be your friend.

Klaus walked up to stand next to him before slinging his arm around his back.

"Come now, why so glum Stefan? I would have thought you would be happy to be in a place where you really made your name."

Stefan gave a short, sharp laugh and shrugged off Klaus's arm. He moved to lean against the wall and gave a sarcastic retort.

"Well Klaus that is what happens when you drag us all over the country, trying to find wolves to turn. Yet it has been weeks and still none have turned up. What are you planning to do now?"

A blur moved around the room. A chair in the corner broke and then suddenly Klaus was there, broken chair leg in hand, pressing into Stefan's chest. Stefan gasped in pain and tried to remove it from reaching his heart, but Klaus easily overpowered him and held him up against the wall by his throat.

I groaned and lay my head on the arm of the couch. You are probably wondering why I am not reacting in any way to this threat? Well that is because it no longer has any meaning to me. Nowadays it was a regular occurrence. I swear those two act like a married couple most of the time. In fact I would think it odd if Klaus stopped threatening Stefan.

Tired of their antics I spoke up.

"Klaus, killing Stefan is in no way going to help you. All it will do is give you another dead body to clean up. And to be frank, with all the luck you've had, I don't think you can afford to lose someone else trying to help your cause."

A squelching sound was heard, one that I assumed was Klaus removing his make-shift stake from Stefan's ribcage. A body hit the floor and I could hear Stefan breathing harshly, trying to block out the pain while he healed.

"Yes, Dory, I suppose you are right. Now sweetheart if you could get dressed? There is somewhere we must go."

With that said he left the room. I slowly raised my head at looked at Stefan with wide eyes. It seems as though today is going to be more interesting than I thought.

TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD

"So where are we actually going?"

"My contact in the city has come through and there is a bar situated on the outskirts of the city that is said to be a well known werewolf habitat. He also mentioned how an alpha has been seen there, and an alpha never strays far from his pack."

His smug response caused me to frown. Was it really that simple? Find a werewolf, feed him your blood and kill him?

"Well then why am I here with both of you. I mean you guys are the fighters here and it will be dangerous enough with the full moon rising tonight. But me? I can't really do anything; not anymore."

The last part of my sentence I whispered, pretending that they couldn't here me. My magic no longer worked for me. It happened two weeks into our journey. Stefan, in all his Ripper glory, had decided to gorge himself on a young boy of a coven Klaus was communicating with. In short; the coven attacked Stefan, I used my magic to help him, and then once they realised I had magic, they removed it. I don't know how they did it, no one does. They wouldn't talk, even after Klaus and his vampire minions tortured them. In the end they took the secret to their graves. I was inconsolable for days afterwards. After all I had just lost my last link to my family. In the end I must have looked like such a sorry sight for Klaus to actually try spend time with me, which started the whole TV show fiasco.

"You are here to listen. Much can be learned from those who have had too many drinks and loud voices. While Stefan and I take the alpha outside for a little chat, you will sit at the bar and keep your ears open."

I nodded from my place in the back seat. Klaus looked at Stefan sitting next to him in the front of the car, staring aimlessly out of the window. He spoke to him in a soft, yet still menacing voice.

"I warn you Stefan, mess this up like last time, and there will be no next time for you. Instead you will be joining your beloved Elena in the afterlife. Do we have an understanding?"

After those words Stefan went stiff as a board. He stopped breathing. For a few moments the car was dead silent. Then the tense moment passed as Stefan released the breath he had been holding in and nodded in Klaus's direction.

Klaus smirked.

"Good. Now that we all understand each other let's get down to business."

With that said he pulled the car into a parking area. As I climbed out of the car I could see a run-down, shabby building ahead of us. It didn't look like much to be honest, the only thing describing it being a big white guitar painted on it and some illegible writing curving around the doorway.

We entered at different times, to not bring attention to ourselves. Well at least to me anyway. But as soon as Stefan and Klaus entered a few people turned to look at them, obviously wolves recognising the scent of a vampire. It was about five minutes after I had sat down at the bar. I had commandeered a corner seat, to protect myself as well as to have a good view of the bar.

I ignored them as they made their way to the front of the bar, towards a scruffy, plaid wearing, bearded man, whom looked to be in his mid thirties. He must be a werewolf. Klaus stepped forward first, smiling in that pleasant yet disturbing way he does so well. A few moments later the alpha turns to walk away, anger clear on his face, only to be stopped in his tracks by Stefan. Together they force the man outside. And once again I am left to myself.

After twenty minutes they still had not returned. Starting to get slightly worried in my vulnerable state I finished my drink. As I turned around I was faced three men.

All three of them were scruffy and well built, you could call them handsome if it weren't for the look on their faces. Especially the middle man. He was the blonde haired one of the group, the other two both brunettes. He had a cruel smirk on his face, one that just made him look ugly, not at all like Klaus's mischievous, menacing ones. He stepped closer to me till his breath was on his face.

"Where do you think you are going doll? My friends and I were just about to ask you to join us. What do you say?"

I gulped as I was pressed more firmly against the bar table. I replied in what I hoped was a firm and confident voice. At the same time I drew out my phone and pressed speed dial to ring Klaus.

"Sorry but my friends are waiting for me outside, I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. Thanks for the offer though."

I tried to step pass him but he grabbed my arm in a painful grip and dragged me back towards him.

"Oh, do you mean the two vampires that entered earlier?"

My heart started beat faster in my chest. He must have noticed my heartbeat pick up and grabbed my face. When I was turned to look at him again I realised what big trouble I was in. The person in front of me was no longer human, at least not completely. His eyes were glowing an eerie yellow-brown colour and his teeth had started to sharpen and elongate. I struggled in his arms only to cry out in pain as sharp nails grew on his hands and pierced my skin. My phone fell from my grasp.

"Now tell me where those vampires took a member of my pack and maybe I will let you go. If you don't well then at least my pack will have some entertainment for tonight's hunt."

My anger was growing at his words. I was not a plaything for anyone, least of all a couple of mangy mutts. I said as much to him. His response was to dig his claws down my face, from temple to chin, barely missing my eyes thanks to my glasses.

I fell to the ground from the force of his bow, smacking my head on a bar stool on the way down. I lay on the ground my face burning, my vision blurry from the scratches and the blood. I could hear them make their way towards me and quickly curled myself into a ball, trying to protect myself.

"Aaaw, look at her. It is pathetic."

Before he reached down to grab me again there was a whooshing sound, and his two brunette sidekicks fell dead at his feet.

"It seems, mate, that you have been disturbing my friend here. Bad idea if I do say so myself."

I couldn't help but mutter to him, even while hiding my face in my curled up position.

"Took you long enough to answer your phone Klaus. Next time pick up sooner, alright?"

He let out a breathy laugh while dragging the struggling wolf away. I continued to stay in my position until Stefan laid a hand on my back telling me the wolf was tied to the pool table. Reluctantly I rose from the ground, facing the direction of the bar to hide my face better. It didn't work. Once Stefan noticed me distancing myself from him he turned me around and lifted my chin up with his hands. I heard him let out a curse and then yelling.

"Klaus".

I quickly tore my face from his grip and looked down. Someone else made their way towards us and soon enough another warm hand was lifting my chin up. My vision still blurred I could only guess that it was Klaus. I felt him stiffen up momentarily and then the next thing I knew a bloody wrist was shoved to my lips. I forced myself to swallow the salty tasting blood. Two minutes later my face was completely healed and the only remainder of my injury was the blood coating half my face.

I muttered my thanks before excusing myself to the bathroom to clean myself, grabbing the clean spare shirt that was handed over to me. As soon as I entered the loo screaming arose from the previous room. No doubt Klaus was having fun with the wolf. I almost felt pity for the man when I saw Klaus wearing a completely blank mask instead of the usual tilt to his lips. Almost, but not quite. Maybe Klaus was right, maybe Game of Thrones was making me more bloodthirsty. I shrugged to myself and continued to wipe the blood from my face, neck and arms.

TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD~~~~TVD

A while later I returned to room to find all the wolves dead. I raised a brow at them as I made my way over to Klaus who was perched next to Stefan on a bar stool, both of them drinking whisky.

"Didn't you want to take one of the wolves with you when we met the pack? Why did you kill them all?"

Neither of them looked at me when Klaus spoke.

"He annoyed me. I didn't find his life valuable enough. Besides I needed an outlet for my anger.".

"okay?"

I spoke with confusion and uncertainty in my voice. He looked up at me, searching his face with his eyes.

"I see you are healed. Now I just need to find dinner. Shall I meet you two back at the hotel? Fancy a bite Stefan? Or are you still reeling from the earlier family visit? Still care do you?"

What? What family visit? I looked at Stefan, but his face was stone cold.

"I don't care about anything anymore".

He sounded dead when he spoke, but his eyes were full of hidden emotion.

Klaus stood up, finished his drink and started to walk away. But then he stopped and came back, only to lean over Stefan and whisper in his ear, in what sounded like both a sympathetic and smug tone.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's sake he does, especially after that visit he tried today."

He grasped Stefan's shoulder and leaned even closer. This time when he spoke his voice just held sadness; sadness and experience.

You never stop caring for family do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

With those final words he left us alone. I took his seat and stared at Stefan, knowing there was nothing I could say that would help. He turned to look at me. We sat in silence just staring at each other. After months of seeing him be so cold, so fake, I was heartbroken and at the same time relieved to see such emotion, such sadness in him. I opened my mouth to say something; anything. Nothing came out. We both knew what I was meaning but couldn't say. We both knew that though we hated it, but we had no choice.

He suddenly pushed himself from his seat and made his way to the exit. I followed him out watching him as he broke down in the gravel car park. I held myself against the veranda frame, holding myself back from trying to comfort him. I knew he needed this. He took out his phone and let it ring. Nobody answered. Finally just before it cut off someone picked up.

"Hello? Hello?"

I almost cried when I heard that voice. Elena. As if she could tell who it was she continued to speak.

"Stefan?"

...

"Stefan if this is you.. You'll be ok. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Both you and Dory. Never let that go."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from speaking. As long as Klaus was alive, Elena would never be safe. Which means we could never see her again. So we had to let her go. This was our goodbye.

"Stefan?".

I watched Stefan take a deep breath and square his shoulders. Then, with the phone still connected he threw it into the sewage canal only a few metres from us. Silence rang through the night.

This was our goodbye.

_Sorry it took so long. Been really busy. I had to put this very similar to canon as a goodbye for Dory. So she can start to spread her wings with the original family. It was needed. PLEASE REVIEW xx_


End file.
